Privilege Escalation
by LaPixieNoir
Summary: After the loss of her father Liv vows to herself to take vengeance on the good looking and young CEO Seto Kaiba from the inside of KC to ruin his reputation. Little does he know that his new employee knows how to hack herself into everything, such as his heart. And how does a certain white haired boy with a split personality fit in? (Kaiba x OC x Yami Bakura / love triangle)
1. Vengeance

**CHAPTER I  
****Vengeance**

_‚__I didn't expect this day to come so soon - walking behind my father's coffin at a painfully slow pace to accompany him on his last way. Dressed in black like a raven, my tear stained face and reddened eyes hidden away from everyone else's view by a big, black hat when I held my head low and watched my feet taking one step after the other._

_For me it felt like I was walking on shattered glass. The sound of the church bells made me cringe and were like a nerve wrecking reminder of the reality I so dearly wished to be a nightmare. But I never awoke._

_My mother beside me sobbed heavily while I was just staring at the descending pure white coffin, decorated with red lilies and gillyflowers. Since the message of my father's decease hit me like a massive stone falling down to me I felt paralyzed. There was nothing else I was able to than staring onto my ceiling or crying my eyes out for days._

_I wasn't able to get the meaning of the priest's speech. His words were so close, but yet so far away._

_With burning eyes from all the days of crying and insomnia I watched how one single rose fell down into the whole where my father's coffin was laying. Right then the border between life and death felt so tactile and fragile. It sent a shiver down my spine by the bare thought of it. Every breath could be our last, but I couldn't imagine how someone could throw oneself into the arm's of the grim reaper by one's own choice._

_‚__Kaiba Corporation deeply regrets the loss of Mr. Dacey and wants to offer you our sincere condolences. S. and M. Kaiba.' That has been the only statement from father's employer on a little letter, which reached us just today. They weren't even able to sign them personally and deep inside me my blood was boiling from their lack of sympathy._

_After all it was their fault that my father decided to end his life. He'd been working for so long for Kaiba Corporation as a programmer, making sure so keep Kaiba's gaming systems safe and leaving no security breachers for possible hacker attacks or his competitive. He was Seto Kaiba's man of trust when it came to security technology for years, but then a tiny error should cause a catastrophe when one of his projects got stolen by another chinese company and my father got fired with his reputation ruined forever._

_‚__I can't live on with knowing that I can't nourish my family anymore.' One of my father's last lines in his farewell letter before he decided to jump from the building in which he had his work accommodation._

_I remember like it was yesterday when I last kissed him goodbye before he left for another work week, while my mother and I stayed behind in Osaka. Never did I expect to get him back in a coffin, cold and bruised from the fall._

_And yes, for god's sake, I was blaming it on Seto jerkass Kaiba. Yes, he was responsible for my father's death. Yes, I hated him so much for it. Yes, I was craving for revenge. Yes, I wanted to see the high and mighty, untouchable and unbreakable CEO down on his knees and begging for forgiveness. _

_But what could a girl of the age of 19 do against a rich boy like Seto Kaiba? Normally nothing._

_Little does he know that this girl is walking in her father's footsteps with a talent for programming and has just founded a collective of the best newcomers in Japan's hacker scene.' _Olivia O'Heire thought to herself her jade coloured eyes looked down at the pure white coffin, which got slowly covered by dirt.

**x a few months later x**

It was almost narcotic listening to the grey haired professor in the front of the huge auditorium while he explained the basics of studying at Domino University Of Technology and how things would work from now on. Mentally she wished for the possibility of being able to hack someone's mind and to install a button in his brain to increase the tempo of his speaking. She let out a sigh and highly doubted the necessity of this orientation lecture.

"…and as you may have heard Kaiba Corporation is the biggest sponsor of our faculty. That's why the best five students of this first semester will have the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to compete for a summer internship. According to this I wish you all the best and a good start. Welcome to the studies of information technology." He explained and ended his speech for the new students. With those words spoken the audience of about 150 young people gave their applause - everyone except of her.

All she did was glaring down at the old man, her resting bitch face right in place. _'That's exactly why I'm here.' _Olivia thought to herself, took her old school leather bag and stood up from where she sat like everyone else.

DUT (shot for Domino University of Technology) was a breathtaking modern building made from glass and steel - minimal design, flooded with daylight and light colours. Olivia walked through the massive main hall, looking for her locker and the pin board. Students of DUT were mainly male and most of them stared at her awkwardly like she was an alien walking the earth, but most of them were the classic, basic nerd-type. It wouldn't surprise her if most of them died as virgins with sixteen cats. She rolled her eyes and mentally questioned herself how she'd get through six semesters here surrounded by freaks. _'Why do IT people always have to look so nerdy…?'_

Finally she found the pin board on the main floor, located near the lockers. Her jade coloured eyes that remembered of a falcon, accentuated by a bold black eyeliner and mascara, looked over the several papers on it. Her index finger elegantly played with one of her black hair strands while she was searching for someone who was looking for a roommate in their living community. Since she was too far away from home to travel between university and home Olivia needed a place to live, preferably with someone normal. _'Hopefully there are a few non-nerdy people here.' _She thought as she looked down the hallway with an arched brow.

Just when she wanted to turn around again to get back to the board Olivia bumped into something that wasn't there just a few seconds before. "Ouhh!" She shrieked a little startled. Two deep brown irises blinked at her in surprise and she immediately got hypnotised by a pretty boy face with skin pale like virgin snow, cupped by long white hair like a snow owl. "Oh, hi."

"Sorry!" He apologised with a shy grin, obviously feeling a little awkward for running into her.

There was something special to him, but she didn't know what fascinated her the most. He seemed to be a quite normal, little shy boy, but there was something mysterious about him. Ryou looked like there was something more slumbering behind those deep hazel eyes than just a common friendly student.

"No big deal." Olivia shrugged and smiled at him. This boy definitely was different from all the other nerds around here, what really made her curious to get to know him a little better. "I'm Olivia O'Heire, but just call me Liv." Then she stretched out her hand for the stranger to shake.

"Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you." The boy introduced himself and shook her hand, then grabbed a sheet of paper from his brown leather bag. "So, you're new here?"

Liv nodded and watched his movements when he pinned the paper to the board. "Yes."

"I'm new too. Do you look for something special?" Ryou asked with a cute British accent.

"Yep. I wanted to check the board if someone was looking for a roommate or something. I can't afford a flat for myself alone and I was hoping to share one with another student." She replied and rubbed the back of her head and shot him a smile.

Ryou blinked at her in surprise once again and then looked back at his sheet, then again back to Liv. "Uhm, really?"

Liv wrinkled her brow at the white haired teen. "Yes. Why?"

He then pointed to the paper on the board and grinned shyly. "Because I have a lot of space to share."

**AN: **Thanks to all who clicked on this story and well… welcome :-3 Be prepared for a lot of drama and filth. xD Might take a little to update it, because I want to finish my other stories before focusing more on this one. Promise, won't leave it for too long. :-)


	2. Too Good To Be True

**AN: Hi guys, I have an update for ya :D I'm so excited that this story already got favs and follows. Thanks for that!**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER II  
****Too Good To Be True**

* * *

"That's a joke, isn't it?" Liv questioned awkwardly when she stood beside Ryou in front of an upper class house in one of the nicer neighbourhoods of Domino.

Ryou snickered at her and grabbed one of her two vintage suitcases in which she had literally packed her whole life. "No, it's not. Why do you ask?" With a shy grin on his face he scratched the back of her head and smiled at her.

Liv cocked a brow at him. "Why? That's a freaking palace, Ryou! I'm not sure I can afford the rent, even if it's just the half of it!" Mentally she already prepared herself for sleeping on a park bench for the night.

"Don't mind the rent, Liv. The house belongs to my parents and they're just here during Christmas holidays, the rest of the time they are in Europe for work. I'm allowed to do whatever I want here as long as I don't burn it down. I didn't offer you to move in with me because I need the money, but when you are living alone in such a huge house you are getting lonesome sooner or later." He explained and led her up to the entrance door. Liv followed right behind him, mentally questioning herself if that boy was her guardian angel who just had dropped from heaven. At least he was looking like one with his pale face and white hair.

She stared at him in confusion when he unlocked the door. "What do you mean by that? Don't tell me that you're offering me to be your roommate for free?"

Ryou blinked at her and opened the door. "Uhm, yes?"

"You're kidding me." Liv said dryly with a little hint of sarcasm in her undertone. "You can't be serious."

"But I am. Really, I rather need someone to bear me some company than money." He shot her one of his innocent smiles and put down her suitcase when they stepped into the foyer. "Feel like home."

Her falcon eyes scanned her surroundings carefully. The house wasn't the overly fancy luxurious interior, but it was obvious that Ryou's family didn't have to worry about money. Everything was clean and very classy, bright colours and the light creme coloured walls fitted perfectly with the mostly white furniture, mixed with a little bit of silver. Ryou just fitted perfectly into it.

"Seriously?" She asked again and followed him upstairs.

"Seriously." Ryou snickered again when he came to a halt in the hallway of the first floor. "Well then, here we are! This is your room." He smiled gently and swung the door open.

Liv almost couldn't believe her eyes when she stepped into the room after her white haired new roommate. "Wow." She didn't have other words for it.

The room had a big panorama window that flooded the room with daylight, enhancing the bright colours of the furniture even more. Like the foyer everything was quite clean. Right beside the window stood a comfortable looking queen size bed and there was also a white desk and creme coloured armchair in the other corner of the room.

"It's our guest room, but feel free to decorate it however you want. I'll give you a little time to unpack your stuff and get to know your new home here a little bit better. What about a cup of tea? I can prepare one in the meantime?" Ryou offered kindly and smiled at his new roommate.

"Uhm… yes. Sounds great, thanks." She said and smiled back at him thankfully. Ryou then disappeared downstairs. She still couldn't wrap her head around what happened today. Of course she was prepared to move in with somebody, but she didn't expect that. This was so utterly different from the lifestyle she knew after her father's death. Liv bit her bottom lip to hold back a little tear. This all reminded her of the time when her father was still alive and everything was just 'alright'.

**xx**

After Ryou gave Liv a tour through the house and showed her everything they both took a seat on the couch in the living room, which was situated right beside the kitchen on the main floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Liv questioned, still not believing him that all he wanted was nice company. Nobody would have so much luck. It pretty sounded too good to be true. "So please tell me, what's the catch, Ryou?"

He arched a brow at her in confusion. "Catch? There's no catch."

She took a sip from her tea, still not sure if this whole thing wasn't fishy. "Come on, Ryou. We don't really know each other well and just ran into each other a few hours ago. And now I'm here and you're offering me to live here for free and the only thing you're asking for is nice company. Don't you think too that this is a little weird?" Liv pressed.

"Oh my god." Ryou sighed when he realised what she was probably thinking. "Don't tell me you are thinking that there's something else I'd like in return!? I'm not a pervert if that's what you think." With those words his snow white cheeks went bright red.

"You're not?" Liv grimaced awkwardly. "Sorry, but I… I really didn't want to offend you."

"No sweat. Now that I'm thinking of it…" He excused and rubbed the back of his head again. Liv already noticed that he mostly did that when he was feeling a little awkward. "Don't worry. I'm not that kind of a guy. Honestly I'm not really sure if I'm more into girls or guys, but don't tell anyone - please."

"Oh…" Liv sighed in relief, but also felt a little sorry at the same time. "Seems like I really out my foot in it." She facepalmed and wished she didn't question him too much.

"It's okay." Ryou snickered. "I totally understand that other boys my age probably only think of banging as much girls as possible. But I promise, I'm not like them."

She shot him a thankful smile. "You also don't seem like on of those guys, Ryou."

"Well then. Let's change the topic. It's not a common thing that a girl like you starts studying IT. I mean IT is more a nerd thing." Ryou asked and grinned at her innocently.

"That's true somehow. My father has been a pretty skilled programmer and was specialised in security systems. I have always been fascinated by his expertise and as soon as I was old enough to know how a computer works I started to learn things on my own. Call me crazy, but programming is fun for me. Besides that it's pretty cool how much cool stuff you can do with a little programming." Liv explained and leaned back on the couch, nibbling on the cup of tea in her hands.

Ryou cocked a curious brow at her. "Was? You are using perfect tense."

Liv nodded as the smile on her face faded away within seconds. "My father died a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry." He commented and gave her a painful glance.

"It's okay. That's why I'm here." Liv added casually, but deep inside her she felt how old memories were about to flood her brain again.

Ryou forced a gentle smile. "So you want to become like him. That's wonderful."

"More or less, yes." Liv said and gave her white haired companion a pointed look. Little did he know that there was more to her plan than just studying IT and becoming like her father. It was just the beginning of a much bigger thing.

"Let's talk about you. Do you also study IT?" She asked to change the topic, because the less people know about her plan the better.

He shook his head. "Oh no no. That's too confusing for me. I'm studying architecture."

"Interesting. But I would have been surprised if a normal guy like you studies IT." Liv joked.

"Oh, thanks." Ryou said and blushed again. "But believe me, you can also find weirdos in architecture classes. There are enough people who could talk for hours about windows. But I love design and one day I want to design modern buildings."

"Sounds great. I guess weirdos are inevitable when you're studying at a technical university." Liv grinned and put her empty tea mug onto the coffee table. "Honestly, Ryou. Thanks for choosing me as your roommate. I really appreciate that, but be prepared that I'll show you my gratitude."

"Oh please, no big deal. Don't get me wrong, but I knew that e would get along just perfectly with each other when I pumped into you today." He smiled at her and again she realised how special he was looking with his white hair and pale skin like snow.

Liv arched a brow. "Really? Why that?"

Ryou stood up from where he sat and took their empty mugs to bring it back into the kitchen. But before he walked away he looked back at her over his shoulder and gave her another innocent, yet so charming smile. "I don't know. It was just a feeling and I guess I was right."

Liv watched him walking away into the kitchen and smiled. Ryou was one of those guys who were just gentle and nice, but still there was something that worried her a little. But she had no idea what it was.

The white haired teen put the mugs into the sink and cleaned them carefully. He took another look back into the living room where Liv was walking around to get a better impression of the house and details. His deep hazel eyes darkened into almost black pools as they narrowed dangerously.

The gentle smile was replaced by a dark smirk.

* * *

**AN: Yes yes, Yami Bakura is almost in the game :P and now, review!**


	3. Persona Non Grata

**AN: Okay, I really wanted to finish my other story Shady Origins before focusing on this one more. But I had the inspiration and motivation more to write a little for this one. :-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER III  
****Persona Non Grata**

About a week had passed by and Liv finally arranged everything in her new home. Her whole desk was now occupied by three big screens and a massive computer, such as a big keyboard and a fancy looking pitch black mouse with poisonous green LED lightning. Also Ryou and her started to get along pretty good with each other. She was thankful for having not just a roommate, but a really good friend she could talk to about everything and spend her afternoons with. But still she had the slight suspicion that there was more - something dark - to him, but she couldn't tell what it was or why she got goosebumps out of the nowhere every once in a while when they spent time together.

It was Monday and classes at DUT started early this day. Ryou and Liv got their books from their lockers, which where luckily situated next to each other. The hallway was quite busy; students were talking about there excessive party weekends, some of them still looked like they didn't sleep much lately.

"What's your first class today? Damn, I hate mondays…" Ryou complained and sighed when he closed his locker after he stuffed his books into his bag.

Liv grinned at her white haired friend. "Why don't you just get to sleep earlier than taking walks all night long?" She questioned and arched a mocking brow at him. Taking walks late in the evening was something Ryou usually did when Liv called it the night already. He didn't tell her what he was doing the whole night, but she didn't care a lot about it since she had secrets too. "Well, this billionaire jerk Kaiba pays us a visit today to tell us more about his little internship competition."

"I'm not taking walks for the whole night! But somehow it feels like I would…" Ryou sighed and rubbed his temples to wake himself up. Liv looked at him in confusion, because he mostly didn't come back home before 3 am. "Kaiba? How cool! I didn't see him for a while now. The last time we talked to each other was during Battle City."

"You play duel monsters?" Liv questioned in surprise. "And no, meeting this narcissistic idiot isn't cool at all. He may be a big thing in the industry and his internship program is a pretty nice chance for me, but Kaiba cares about nothing else than his business and money. I bet everything I have that he would sell his little brother if it would help his business." Liv ranted and closed her locker with a swing, not paying much attention to what was going on around her.

"Uhm… Liv?" Ryou asked awkwardly.

"What? Don't you think that guy is completely overrated with his fancy company? Money can't buy you happiness when you're rotten inside like him." She went on with her roasting.

"I think you should stop talking about him like that." Ryou said and gave his black haired new roommate a pointed look.

Just then Liv realised that the hallway had fallen silent and the other students had frozen in their tracks. Something was fishy. Ryou grimaced awkwardly.

"You seem to have a a lot of opinion for such a meaningless being like you are." A male voice, smooth like cashmere but stern like a solid rock made her cringe.

A shiver shot down her thin, feminine frame. She had heard this voice before in several youtube videos and TV shows while she studied the victim of her plan - the reason why she was even here. Liv turned around and was met by the piercing steel blue eyes of her number one persona non grata. "Oh."

Seto Kaiba, accompanied by three of his bodyguards, glared down at her coldly from the corner of his eyes. He wore a slim fitted black turtleneck jersey, black pants and his signature white coat on top of it. His chocolate brown hair was perfectly styled in place, just slightly covering a few parts of his eye area. "Exactly." He answered her unspoken words.

Liv fought hard against her inner demon, because all she just wanted to do was throwing every possible insult towards the young CEO, but it wouldn't be smart if she wanted to win the internship at Kaiba Corporation to put her plan into practice. She was completely lost for words - she really didn't see this coming. Her heart bumped a hundred miles a minute. She never saw him in person, but seeing the one person who was responsible for her father's death made her blood boil.

"You should better calm your temperament if you want to have a chance in winning the internship at Kaiba Corporation. But I'm pretty sure that you're not even talented enough to clean the toilets of my company." Seto insulted her with an emotionless, but dismissive look and walked away - followed by his three bodyguards. The crowd separated in front of him like he was Moses himself and the other students looked at him like a god just walked by.

Liv let out an aggressive growl when his harsh words had finally sunken in. "I'm your freaking worst nightmare, you jerk." She silently said to herself angrily. Her knuckled went white as she tightened the grip on her books more and more.

"Wow… What the hell, Liv…" Ryou commented. "Don't let him get to you. He's just… special."

She gave her roommate an angry glance. "He's an asshole. Nothing else. I gotta go now. See you at home, Ryou." With that she disappeared into the crowd in the same direction as Kaiba.

_'__So much hate in such a little girl.'_

**xx**

Liv took a seat in one of the back rows of the auditorium and felt how her blood pulsed through her veins like they were on fire while she listened to the special guest. She couldn't wait until she could finally compete for the internship to get her hands on the internal system of Kaiba Corporation. She had tried to hack into their system several times in the past, but it was nearly impossible to take control over it. It had been easier to hack into the police servers to get to the internal investigation informations of the police about her father's death case. But Kaiba Corporation was another league.

"During your first semester all of you will earn points in every test, class and with every homework. The best five, who were able to collect the most points, will be tested in a special assessment Kaiba Corporation has especially designed for you. The best one will win the internship and the chance to work for me during your whole time at university until you graduate." Seto Kaiba explained and the students listened to him in excitement. For all the nerds it was the opportunity of their lifetime and Set Kaiba was like a god in their eyes. Liv sat there with her arms crossed angrily, glaring down at him and rolling her eyes in annoyance after literally every sentence he spoke. His bare existence made her blood boil, especially after his rude words towards her just an hour earlier.

"Be sure that only hard work will earn you this opportunity and the assessment won't be easy. I only accept the best, because you will work for the best." He said and ended his speech, followed by a loud applause of the audience. Liv couldn't help but facepalmed. _'Seriously?'_

After the applause calmed down Seto cleared his throat. Liv's heart skipped a beat when he suddenly looked her straight in the eye like a predator. She stared back at him, but couldn't help herself and gave him one of her death stares. "And one thing: Only talent, respect and loyalty will get you there."

**xx**

"Damn, Liv! What the hell was that about!?" Ryou greeted her when she came 'home' after university classes were over for the day.

"Good to see you too, Ryou!" She greeted back with a sarcastic undertone and took off her shoes in the foyer before she slumped down on the couch in the living room.

Ryou leant with his shoulder against the doorframe that separated the kitchen from the living room and munched down a banana. "Not even Joey Wheeler had the guts to talk about Kaiba like that in public."

"Who the hell is Joey Wheeler?" Liv questioned and shrugged.

"A friend of mine who doesn't like him either. But damn, you seem like you hate him pretty much. Did anything happen?" He asked with full mouth.

She let out a heavy sigh. "I already like that Joey Wheeler. And to answer your question: More or less. But I really don't want to talk about that." She answered wryly.

"Red or white?" Ryou then asked out of context and she arched a questioning brow at him. "Wine? I mean."

"Oh! Ryou, you really know how to read one's mind." Liv snickered. "Red would be great."

After Ryou opened a middle priced bottle of red wine he filled up two of elegantly shaped glasses on the coffee table by the couch. He then sat down opposite of her and clicked glasses with his roommate. "You know, when I'm feeling stressed or offended by anything it always calms me down to play a little duel."

"Duel Monsters, you mean?" Liv asked and took a sip of her red wine. Ryou nodded at her with a smile.

"Do you play?" He asked kindly.

"A little bit, but I'm not playing on a regular basis, so don't expect me to be a pro. Are you challenging me? How often do you play?" Liv blinked at him in surprise.

"Why not? Just for fun! Come on, please. You'll see, it's perfect to get rid of aggressions. And I think you could need that now." Ryou begged and put his duel monsters deck onto the table. "I have to admit that I do play often. I've been finalist in Battle City."

"What? You've been a finalist of that idiot's freaking tournament? Great, there's no way for me to win." She sighed in frustration.

"Oh come on. It's just for fun." He begged again and gave her another angel like innocent smile.

Liv raised a brow at him, but then she searched through her bag to find her own deck. "Okay, let's give it a try."

For a split second she realised a change in his expression. His innocent, heartwarming smile changed into a smirk - into something dark. It didn't last long and Liv didn't know if her eyes had failed her or if the wine had already kicked in. But again those mysterious goosebumps rose on her skin.

"Duel."

* * *

**AN: Oh - Oh, you may know what that means. Hope you liked it :-) Leave a review if you like!**


	4. The Other One

**AN: It's update time! With this chapter I change the rating to M because of adult language and for safety reasons. There will be intimate encounters in this story ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV  
****The Other One**

"Well, Liv." Ryou smiled gently and placed one card face down on the field. The living room was dimmed down and the warm light together with the glasses of delicious red wine made the whole atmosphere pretty cozy. "It's not like I'm super curious about it, but since we're living in the same household we should start to get to know each other a little better."

She arched a brow at her white haired opponent and drew a card from her deck. "What do you want to know? I thought we're playing duel monsters, not a game of questions and answers." Liv said with a little amusement in her tone, curious about were his inquiry would lead to.

"You're the only girl in your class, Liv. And I never saw you talking to other guys than me since I know you. I was wondering if you were…" Ryou said awkwardly, not sure how to finish his sentence elegantly and in a not offending way.

She chuckled for a second. "If I was lesbian?"

He bit his lip shyly and nodded. "Or something similar, yes."

"Oh my god, no." Liv laughed and summoned a monster in attack mode, which then destroyed one of Ryou's. "I'm not lesbian, Ryou. Really, I'm a hundred percent straight. I'm just not interested in the other guys at university. I mean… all of them."

"What's your type of guy then?" He asked and put his destroyed monster to the field, then took a sip of his wine. "I hope you don't mind that I ask."

"You're lucky that I'm always telling the whole and naked truth when I'm drunk without fearing consequences." Liv laughed. "I don't have a special type of guy when it comes to their appearances. Actually I never thought about that, because I focused more on my IT stuff and so I just stopped trying to find a regular boyfriend like others do. Right now I'm just interested in platonic relationships where it's only about having fun and easing one another's stress, if you know what I mean. Love would just distract me from my goals at the moment."

Ryou looked at her a little surprised. "So you're just interested in a fuckboy?" He asked dryly.

She almost spit the wine in her mouth all across the gaming field at his statement. "Uhm… more or less, yes." Her cheeks reddened a little, because she never thought about it that way. "And since there's literally no good material at university I'm not 'dating' someone at the moment." Liv explained using air quotes.

"Oh that's why you literally flamed Kaiba the way you did today. You're overworked and underfucked, isn't it?" Ryou asked with a sly grin playing on his pale lips. Normally Liv would find this kind of talk a little weird, but since she knew that her friend wasn't even sure about his own sexuality made it easier for her to talk about intimate stuff like that.

"You have a point, Ryou. But how I feel about this idiot has nothing to do with my occupancy rate in the bedroom. I'd also call him a jerk if I had four 'fuckboys' - how you want to call it." Liv explained dryly. "What about you? What's your type of… girls or boys?"

His answer didn't take long, but the sudden change in his tone somehow irritated her. Ryou's tone changed more expressionless, more dry and straight. "It's been a long time. I take what I can get."

Liv's eyebrow shot up in surprise and her goosebumps rose again. "Uhm… okay. Guess we had a little too much wine." She chuckled sarcastically and grimaced a little at his statement.

"I like how one's inhibition threshold always sinks as soon as there's enough alcohol involved." He added and formed his lips in a slight grin. Liv swallowed. Something about Ryou was fishy. Every once in a while his attitude and speech changed completely and she didn't know if she was the only one who observed it.

They stared into each others eyes in silence for a second before Ryou stood up from where he sat and put down his cards. "I'm back in a second." He said with a smile and left for the toilet.

Liv was left sitting alone in the living room, thinking hard about what was probably wrong about the kind white haired boy, before suddenly the bugging tone of the hardline phone startled her out of her thoughts. Without thinking she leaped to her feet and picked up the phone in another corner of the living room.

"Hello?" She said awkwardly.

"Oh hi! 's there?" A young sounding male voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Oh, ups… sorry. This is Liv, a friend of Ryou." Liv explained. "He's in the bathroom right now. Can I tell him something?"

"Are you his girlfriend?" The voice asked suspiciously. "Oh, by the way this is Yugi. I just wanted to ask if Ryou liked to meet for lunch tomorrow with the gang."

Liv laughed accusingly. "Uhm, hi Yugi. No, I'm not. I'm his new roommate. I'm at the same university like him. Long story. I'll tell him to call you back if that's okay."

"Oh…" Suddenly Yugi's tone changed completely.

"Oh?" She asked in concernment.

"Listen, Liv." Yugi said a little afraid. "I know you may not know me, but you should know that you should take special care when you're around Ryou."

Her body tensed and a shiver of fear shot down her spine, while she didn't notice that a certain white haired boy leant elegantly against the doorframe behind her, watching her with his deep hazel eyes. "Why?" Liv asked anxiously.

"He's not always himself…" Yugi tried to explain it with easy words. Telling her the whole truth and explaining everything in detail would give her a heart attack. "Ryou has quite special mood changes."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about…" Liv said and bit her bottom lip. Was she right about him? Was there really something dark and evil about him? But things like that just happened in the movies. On the other hand moving into this big house with him without having to pay rent almost sounded too good to be true - without a catch. '_This is exactly like in the movies… the splatter movies…_' "What mood changes?"

"Look, Liv. Just be very careful around him and don't challenge him. I will come over sometime this week and explain it to you, okay?" Yugi said, trying to make her feel a little more comfortable. "Have a nice evening. Bye!" With that he hung up.

"Bye…" Liv whispered and put down the phone with trembling hands. _'What the actual fuck…'_

"What a pity. He ruined the surprise effect." An unknown, deep voice sighed sarcastically behind her. She cringed and turned around with a jolt.

"Ryou." A sigh of relief left her throat. "It's you. You startled me. A-are you okay?" She asked, referring to his different voice and body language. Did this Yugi have a point with what he said? She felt how the fear made her body freeze.

"Are you afraid?" He asked with a smirk and drew two steps closer to her. His expressed had darkened so much. It was like he was a completely different person in the same body.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. "Ryou, stop that now."

"Ryou isn't there at the moment." He answered with a wide grin plastered onto his lips. "I'm the other one. I knew you'd find out sooner or later."

Liv blinked at him in confusion. "The… other one?"

"Call me Bakura." He chuckled and made more steps closer towards her until he stood right in front of her. Suddenly she realised the fancy looking, round jewellery around his neck, which looked like it was von Egypt. She never saw Ryou wearing this thing before.

"What are you?" Liv asked under her breath, still not sure if she should run for her life or not.

He gently stroked along her cheek with the back of his hand, wearing a playful grin. "That's a pretty long story, little Liv. I'm an old soul that lives inside Ryou's mind for a while now. I'm taking care of him as long as he's my vessel. You don't need to know more…for now."

"Okay, now I know that I really had too much wine." She gasped at his touch, which sent another shiver down her trembling spine. After everything that her life had taught her until now, such as the death of her father, Liv never has been the one to be scared easily. This entity that somehow rested inside of her friend Ryou put a new dimension to her imagination of 'being scared'. He was scary for sure, but for some reason she knew this was just a false front. For some reason she knew that she didn't have to be frightened about him. "I'm not hallucinating, do I?"

He shook his head cooly, while his dark brown eyes observed her intensively - like they were looking straight into her soul.

Then she took a step back and put a little more distance between them again. "Okay, let's recap. My friend Ryou isn't just Ryou, but also you - somehow and for a reason I don't know. So you are a weird supernatural entity, demon or whatever and live inside of him, what makes me the roommate of a maniac with a split personality." She explained using air quotes, still not believing her own words here. "Screw it. I KNEW there was a catch." Liv added annoyed and face palmed.

Bakura amusingly crossed his arms in front of his chest and observed her with an arched brow. "Nailed it."

"Alright… Jackpot." Liv joked sarcastically. "Well, _Bakura_. One question: Do I need to be scared?"

He chuckled with a bit of playful arrogance. "You don't need to be scared as long as you don't own something I want. And that's not the fact. You're just unlucky to be stuck with me here. Or lucky - take it how you want."

Liv let out a sigh of relief. "Fine. At leat it's not like I'm living with a serial killer here. Don't scare me like that ever again." With that she just ditched him and went up the stairs. "Good night, Bakura… Ryou…Baky…Rykura…whoever you are. I really need to wrap my head around that right now… freaking hell. This is a madhouse!"

"Good night, little one." Bakura answered in a sly undertone and watched her walking up the stairs and scanning her frame from head to toe, while she was swearing to herself. He silently grinned to himself. _'Definitely overworked and underfucked.'_

* * *

**AN: Hope I didn't disturbed some of you with the topics in the dialogues xD it will all lead somewhere. Leave me a review if you like :-3 until next time!**


	5. Special Insights

**AN: Yay! New chapter is up for you! :-) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER V  
****Special Insights**

* * *

Her room's door banged shut behind her and she slumped down into her black office chair by her desk. A casual screensaver slideshow on her three big screens painted her room with various colours. Liv let out a sigh and rubbed her temples a little roughly. _'I guess I'm finally loosing my mind…'_

"Bloody hell." She whispered to herself. "At least I know why I feel so uncomfortable around him every once in a while."

Liv glanced to the digital clock on her screen. It was already a little past 11 pm in the night and she knew that classes would start early the next day, but after finding out about Ryou's second personality she couldn't even think of sleeping. Who the hell was this… Bakura?

"Screw it. Let's find out who you are." She said to herself again, cracked with her knuckles and then typed in her password in a hurry. Thanks to her quite brilliant hacking skills she exactly knew how to get to informations about almost everything. It didn't take long to find some uncut material of the Battle City finals. Ryou had told her before that he was a finalist in Seto jerking Kaiba's tournament - or how she used to call it 'selfmade occasion to blow his own horn and boost his ego'.

She watched the video on her screen with curious eyes, but she didn't even understand half of what he was talking with his opponent. At least she now knew who this Yugi was. It scared and fascinated her at the same time to realise that this other entity inside her friend had some magic abilities. Liv had never seen something like this before. This creature was evil and there wasn't the slightest trace of empathy in his deep brown eyes, which almost looked like the door to hell.

There was one thing they both had in common.

Revenge.

**xx**

A few weeks had passed by since Liv's unexpected encounter will Ryou's other half, but he didn't make another appearance after that evening. Every once in a while she doubted that the whole incident was even real, but the goosebumps around him always proved her wrong.

It was Friday and university planned to make an excursion to a very special place. She let out a heavy sigh when she got off the bus with the other students, wearing a black ripped jeans with a sleeveless neon green blouse and a leather jacket on top. Her dark hair was partially braided, what gave her whole appearance another brave touch.

"Alright, students!" The professor spoke up after he cleared his throat. "You may know that Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man and our university is more than grateful that he's supporting DUT with so much effort. Be kind and respectful in there, because Mr. Kaiba will give us an insight into his IT section personally. And whatever you do… Don't. Touch. Anything."

The student's eyes started to glow like it was christmas, their birthday and thanksgiving all together when they heard that the young CEO himself would walk them through his corporation. Liv on the other side wore her resting bitch face right in place. She remembered the embarrassing encounter with Kaiba at university for a second and hoped he wouldn't say something annoying to her once their paths would cross again. On the other hand the excursion was a perfect opportunity to get an insight to Kaiba Corp, which could be very useful for her once the time was right.

The automatic doors slid open and the group of students walked in. They admired the luxurious big foyer of the building - all except of one.

"You must be the student group of the first semester of Information Technology, right?" A bulky man dressed in a suit and wearing big sunglasses greeted them. "Mr. Kaiba will see you in a few minutes. Please wear these the whole time during your stay." The man explained and handed them some visitor tags.

"Howdi!" Suddenly a young boy came running around the corner and greeted them with a wide smile. "Welcome to Kaiba Corporation!"

Liv arched a brow at the boy, who probably wasn't older than thirteen years. He had long black hair and wore a very casual outfit and sneakers, but thanks to her research on the Kaiba family she exactly knew who this little boy was. "You must be Mokuba Kaiba, right?" She said without thinking.

Mokuba smiled at her while the other students looked at her awkwardly. Before his tiny mouth could form an answer he got interrupted by their prominent host. "Mokuba, I told you to wait for me." A familiar voice said. It was him, Seto Kaiba dressed in his signature snow white coat and black turtleneck shirt.

"Sorry, big brother!" He grinned at the big, skinny brunette CEO.

"Well then. Welcome to Kaiba Corporation and I'm pretty sure you all know who I am. Usually Roland is doing the excursion visits, but since one of my meetings has been cancelled I had the time to do it myself." He explained arrogantly. "You're lucky. Follow me."

_'__Lucky…'_ She displeased his words mentally and rolled her eyes. Together with the other students Liv followed the tall CEO to the elevators, which brought them to the 27th floor of the skyscraper. When they got off the elevator cabin Liv had to admit that the IT section of Kaiba Corporation was a sight for the gods. For an IT loving girl like her it was like porn for her eyes.

The whole floor wasn't separated by typical walls to create rooms. There was nothing than glass, a white floor and light coming from the full-hight windows. Dozens of people were focused on their silver framed 27inch displays on every desk made from stainless steel. It looked more like a laboratory than the IT section of a gaming corporation, but she loved the simple high class minimalism of it. Although it was beautiful she knew it doesn't provide a lot of privacy to put her plan into action unnoticed by the others as soon as she won the internship to get access to the systems.

"What you see here is the IT section of Kaiba Corporation. My experts manage the safety of all our systems, wether it's our duel disk or duelling arena operating systems or internal security of our satellites or serves. These people make sure that no individual can manipulate or hack into it and get rid of system errors before they actually occur. Since we have the most innovative IT section with the best international experts working here Kaiba Corporation is the world's leading game company with the safest systems." Kaiba explained while he led them through the big light-flooded office floor. Liv let out a sigh, realising that hacking Kaiba Corporation wouldn't be easy at all. A shiver shot down her spine when she thought back to her father. This was his working place and one of these desks were his, where he sipped his black coffee and did his job every day. Mentally she wished that he would just round the corner and greet them.

Eventually they walked through a long corridor and from the corner of her eyes she noticed a door that looked very different from the others. It was made from brushed steel and the walls were made from frosted glass. Whatever was behind it was important enough to be shielded like that.

_'__Server Room. Authorised personnel only.'_ She read from the little tag beside it while everyone walked by and followed Seto Kaiba to the next stop of their tour. This exactly was what she needed to get a better look at her prey. But how could she get in there? It was protected by a scanner for access keys, which she didn't have.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with a blonde bob cut and dressed in a laboratory attire came out, ignoring Liv completely as she walked by and down the corridor. Without thinking Liv slipped through the closing door, hoping that nobody had noticed her separating from her class.

Completely different from the office on the other side of the door she found herself in literally endless corridors of beeping and blinking server cabinets. Curiously she walked along the first in awe. The whole system probably was worth millions. It was the heart of Kaiba Corporation - every information and every little byte is processed in those holy halls. At the same time it was Kaiba's most vulnerable point.

In a hurry she took out her smartphone and an USB cable from her bag and plugged it into the first port she found. Then Liv started a system analysing app on her phone to get some insider informations about how the whole system was set up and how it could be accessed to cause the worst possible damage. Beats of sweat formed on her forehead, hoping the app will finish the process before someone notices her in here. _'Damn it, if I knew that I could get in here so easily I would have brought a virus with me to plug it in.' _Liv growled to herself mentally.

76%

83%

_'__Come on.'_

99%

PROCESS FINISHED.

_'__YES!'_

Suddenly she cringed when she heard the door open and in a hurry Liv unplugged her phone again and stuffed it into her bag. _'Stay cool, Liv.' _Her heart beat a million miles a minute when she heard footsteps coming closer.

Just when she wanted to round the corner she bumped directly into something hard - something that wasn't there when she came in here before. With shocked jade coloured eyes she blinked up. Ice cold crystal clear blue eyes glared down at her. "You again. May I ask you what you're doing in here and how someone like you came into my server room?" Kaiba asked in a calm, but dangerous tone.

"Ahm…uhm.." Liv stuttered, trying to hold back her anger and get her acting skills into action. Right now she really needed a damn good excuse. She didn't expect to run into HIM. "I-I was looking for the toilet and… I thought it was the right door… well, somehow I ended up in here and couldn't get out…" She lied, chewing on her bottom lip. Liv always imagined what things she would love to do to him when she would be alone with him, locked in one room.

"Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't even expect you to be talented enough for cleaning the toilets here? You won't have to prove your incompetence to me." Kaiba chuckled teasingly and smirked down to her.

Liv felt her blood boil, but this wasn't the right time to loose her temper. "You don't need to be so unfriendly, Kaiba." She growled lightly.

"Mr. Kaiba for you. And you are?" He asked in annoyance.

"Olivia O'Heire…" She answered as casually as possible. "And to contradict to your opinion about me, _Mr._ Kaiba…" Liv spoke up and put special emphasis to the Mr. "I'm the best you can get from my class for your internship."

Kaiba just laughed in amusement at her like it was a joke. "Pretty nice sense of humor, Miss O'Heire. What makes you think that?"

"It's the truth, nothing else." She said confidently and gave him a death stare.

"First of all, Miss O'Heire." Kaiba said in dangerous calmness and leant a little down to her until his face was just a few inches away from her. His narrowed eyes locked with hers. "If you want to get the internship here you should show more respect towards the CEO."

Her body tensed in unease. This was far too close for her taste. But she then forced a nod and swallowed hard. Seto Kaiba was so intimidating - no wonder his employees were afraid of him.

"Second. There's nothing I hate more than making empty promises. I will have a special eye on you during the competitions at the end of the semester." He said firmly. "And now get out of here."

Liv then followed him out of the server room, her hands formed to fists. At least she had a little more information about the systems of Kaiba Corporation. "Your class is around the corner, Miss O'Heire. I have an urgent meeting, but my little brother will show you the rest. And this time try to read the door tags before entering a room. I hopefully don't have to mention that reading is a basic requirement at Kaiba Corporation." With those words he walked away in the other direction down the corridor.

With a growl she watched him leaving. _'Seems like he didn't find it fishy at all…'_ Liv let out a sigh of relief and went back to her class.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this new chapter of PE :-) Review if you like!**


	6. Alibi

**AN: Last update in 2019 :-) I hope you don't mind that this story's plot is a little slow progressing xD but I really don't want to hurry with it and put more details and background work into it to build relationships and character development into it.**

**And now enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI  
****Alibi**

"Well, based on the informations you stole from Kaiba Corp's servers I can tell that this operation will take a lot of work. The codes and internal structures are incredible and I don't know if we can hack the system even if you can get the internship." A male, distorted voice talked to her through her headset. She never knew who he was or what his real name was. All Liv knew was that he was from Japan too and that hacking was a talent they had in common.

"Nestroy is right." A second, but female and also distorted voice urged. Nestroy was the dark web nickname of the other boy. "Kaiba did a great job with his security system…" She added in a worried tone. Her nickname used to be LaVou and she was somewhere from Australia.

Liv clenched her teeth and let out a growl when her palms hit the hard surface of her desk - so hard her half full coffee mug fell to the ground. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"But…" Nestroy scoffed at Liv's breakout.

"The reason for Kaiba's safe systems is the outstanding programming talent of my father! And how did Seto fucking Kaiba worship his work!? Right! He's dead!" She shouted into the headset angrily. "It doesn't matter how hard it would get."

"Don't loose your composure now, Dante. We will help you like we promised it. We are a team, you know that." LaVou tried to comfort Liv. "We just wanted to say that it won't be easy."

"We will need a lot more power…" Nestroy sighed. With that he was talking of more computers and workstations with a lot more performance. "Do you even have enough space for all that stuff!?"

Liv let out another growl in annoyance. "There's still a little time left to put that up. There's a solution for every little problem. However… thanks guys. We'll stay in touch and I will keep you up to date. Adios." She said and ended the call before she put down her headset.

She had been busy for days and nights to go over the informations she stole from Kaiba's servers a few weeks ago. But it only revealed a tiny part of what was slumbering under the surface. It would be harder than she expected. LaVou and Nestroy were right. If she really wanted to put her plan into action she needed more performance. More performance meant more space. She would need to come up with a very good explanation for Ryou.

After Liv cleaned up the floor from the spilled coffee she cautiously went down the stairs to get some fresh one from the kitchen. It was already late in the evening and she wasn't sure if Ryou was still awake. Luckily he was nowhere to be seen when she entered the big kitchen and switched on the coffee machine. She liked him a lot, even with his weird other side, but she really didn't feel like having a little small talk now. All she wanted now was to drown her frustration in coffee and try to wrap her head around all the stolen informations.

Like in trance she watched how the steaming hot liquid with the deep dark brown colour poured down into her mug. The noise of brewing was somehow so soothing for her soul and it sometimes was the only thing that prevented her from a mental breakdown. Liv was good in building walls around herself since her father's untimely demise. Her loss had hit her hard and she so often felt lost in her own little world. Having friends or letting somebody too close to her wasn't something she was craving for - instead - she was scared of it now. Losing someone you love did hurt and she didn't want to be hurt again. If there aren't a lot of people in your life you can't get hurt a lot, because you can't miss someone who has never been close to you. Nestroy and LaVou were a wonderful combination of imaginary and real friends. They were there and not. She never met them in person and she didn't know what they looked like. But it felt good to belong somewhere and being able to do something she loved - like her father. Together they formed the hacker collective "Deus Ex Machina", which became something like a family for her.

Ryou was an exception, although it felt more like a joke of fate with his split personality. Did he even know that this Bakura was there?

Slowly she added some milk to her hot beverage while her thoughts held her in a tight grip. Thanks to her visit to Kaiba's server room she now knew that it would take a lot more to put her revenge into action. More software, more performance, more big expensive computer stuff. It was already complicated enough to hide her second virtual life as 'Dante' from Ryou. He would get suspicious sooner or later if she turns her room into computer laboratory. Liv let out a heavy sigh when she ascended the staircase back to her room.

Liv's blood froze cold when she saw her room's door wide open. She was sure she closed it behind her when she left for the kitchen. Of course she forgot to close the open tasks on her screen to hide the corpus delicti. Her skin ran hot and cold at the same time and her heart was pounding like crazy as she glanced around the corner cautiously.

"Ryou!" Liv cried out when she saw the well known tall figure with the striking white hair. "What are you doing in here!?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his deep hazel eyes, a dark smirk plastered on his pale lips. "Kaiba, eh?" The white haired questioned spiteful. Ryou's voice was deep and rough like a razorblade. Her blood felt like ice inside her veins when she finally realised that his other personality was in control again. She really didn't hallucinate last time their paths crossed and when she was a little drunk from all the alcohol. He was real, there wasn't a doubt. Now she was wide awake and shot up with caffeine. Liv's face went pale as their eyes locked.

A smirk danced on his lips. "Exactly." He answered the unspoken question that weighed on her face.

Liv swallowed and then cleared her throat. "Bakura… Why are you in here? Would you mind to care about your own business?" She said in an annoying tone and put down her mug on her desk a little harshly.

"Why should I? I'm sure I would miss a lot of fun here. I love it when someone gets his ass kicked." Bakura chuckled and glanced back at her screen. "What did moneybags do to you that you are after him?"

Her knuckles went white when her hands formed into fists. "Once more: It's not your business."

Bakura's arms crossed in front of his chest. "What would little Ryou say when he finds out that he shares a home with a cyber criminal?" He said teasingly, knowing that he hit the bullseye.

"Are you trying to blackmail me, you freak!?" Liv spat and glared daggers at him. She felt caught like a fish in the net.

Bakura's grin grew wider. "Maybe? I'm all ears."

"I just have a score to settle with Kaiba." She pressed out short and crisp.

"Oh Liv…" He sighed with a grin. "You could be a little more detailed."

Her jade coloured eyes narrowed to slits. "What do you want? Could you please make your point?"

He drew closer to her, his steps as light as a feather that fell to the ground. Bakura was like an incarnated ghost and his pure presence made the air go colder. The goosebumps on her skin intensified when he was just inches away from her and his deep hazel brown eyes stared right into her soul. "I'm just curious what you've planned for Kaiba. I hope it's something very naughty."

His pale, thin fingers played with one of her dark hair strands and leant down to her. "Are you a naughty girl, little Liv?" Bakura whispered to her. With that her cheeks reddened within a second when a shiver shot down her spine.

"Don't tell me you have a bone to pick with him too." Liv whispered back when she regained her composure again.

He shrugged. "Maybe yes - maybe I'm just mischievous."

"Does Ryou witness what happens or what's spoken between us?" Liv asked and arched a brow at him. With every breath he took she sensed his ice cold breath on her burning cheeks.

"No. Ryou thinks he's sleeping when I'm in control. I'm as silent as the dead." He smirked and wrapped another hair strand of hers around his finger playfully. "Tell me your dirty little secret."

Liv exhaled when she relaxed a little. Somehow she was sure that there was nothing to fear about him. "Long story short. My father committed suicide after Kaiba fired him because of a tiny mistake. He is a ruthless asshole who ripped my family apart. I just want that he gets what he deserves… with a little hack. But me and my blackhat* friends would need a lot more equipment and space to realise that and I'm afraid about Ryou… he doesn't know anything. The less people know the better."

Again he leant a little closer to her and sniffed on her hair. "Mhhhh… I knew I was smelling the seductive scent of revenge."

Liv felt how she started to sweat. "And… What now?" She swallowed hard.

"You're lucky that I like you, little Liv. I could be your perfect alibi." Bakura suggested gleefully. "I could make sure that my other half won't get suspicious."

"And what do you want in return?" Liv questioned him. "There's always a catch."

"I'm an old, ancient soul and I'm bored. All I want is a little fun." He grinned down at her.

Again a flood of goosebumps raced down her skin. "I don't know… I-I don't feel comfortable about that."

"Of course you do." Bakura grinned. "You play duel monsters - I remember. What if we let the cards decide about it?"

Liv frowned and locked eyes with the pale, ghostlike boy. "Ehm… I don't really feel like duelling now."

Suddenly his cold breath was tingling her ear. "That wasn't optional, little Livy."

* * *

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! :-) I hope you enjoyed and be prepared for a more smutty chapter next time. :P I'd be glad to have your review. **

***blackhat = a common synonym for hackers :-)**


	7. Sleepwalker

**AN: Jesus Christ, finally an update! This took me forever and sorry for the long wait. Real life literally chewed me up and spit me out lately and I didn't have time to write a lot. However, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER VII  
****Sleepwalker**

"That's not fair, for gods sake." Liv murmured as she sat down across of Bakura on the fluffy carpet in the living room. "I did my research and I now know that you have been the one who was good enough to enter the finals in Kaiba's stupid duel monster's tournament. You have much more experience in this game than me!"

All he did was shooting her one of his wicked grins while she shuffled his deck joyfully. "Loosing this little duel is the best thing that could happen to you, little Liv."

She arched a brow at her opponent in annoyance and shuffled her deck too. "I'm just sceptically by nature. Especially when someone offers me a deal without a catch."

"I'm the catch." Bakura said dryly and out down his deck in front if him.

"You are spooky." Liv countered dryly with her jade coloured eyes formed to slits as she did the same.

His pale lips formed into an amused grin. Her flesh started to crawl. "Thanks, darling. Ladies first."

Liv swallowed and then cleared her throat. How should she be able to have a little chance against someone who came so far in Kaiba's Battle City tournament? Yugi, the boy who called and warned her about him, only barely won the duel against him because he had the fancy god card in his deck. "You really want to do this, right?"

He nodded. "Yep."

She let out a growl. "Fine. So if you win you want me to allow you to help me with my little issue with Kaiba? I still don't get it. That makes no sense to me, Bakura." Liv started to argue again and then drew her first cards.

"You will pretty soon. Believe me, you won't regret it." Bakura answered and then did the same. His deep hazel eyes took a look at his cards before they locked with hers again.

"Hmpf. That smells so fishy…" She sighed and started the duel. "Alright. I first play my Gate Blocker (DEF 2000 / ATK 100) in defence mode and set one card face down into my spell and trap card area. That's it."

**Liv LP 2000 / Bakura LP 2000**

"Gate Blocker, that's a pretty rare card for someone pretending not being good in the game." Bakura noticed with his spooky poker face right in place. "I summon The Gross Ghost Of Fled Dreams (ATK 1300 / DEF 1800) in attack mode and end my turn."

She pursed her lips. "You cards are as spooky as you."

"Are your cards as sweet as you?" Bakura countered grinning from ear to ear, knowing his words would put her off her stride.

Liv's face turned bright red and she tried to hide it behind the cards in her hand. _'Holy crap. What's wrong with that weirdo!?'_ She thought to herself half panicking, wondering why she couldn't keep cool around him. "Shut up. That's not funny."

"It is."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I play may Ancient Elf in attack mode (ATK 1450 / DEF 1200) and destroy your Gross Ghost." Liv explained, looking at him with a smug grin.

**Liv LP 2000 / Bakura LP 1850**

Bakura drew his next card from his deck without paying Liv's little victory any attention. "Look out, little Liv. Here's my Portrait's Secret in attack mode. It's your turn again." (ATK 1200 / DEF 1500)

"Really?" She arched a brow at him. "Do you want to loose on purpose or what?" Liv drew a card, but didn't summon a monster or set one on the field. "I destroy your Portrait with my Ancient Elf and end my turn."

**Liv LP 2000 / Bakura LP 1600**

"Oh no!" Bakura cried out sarcastically. "Don't worry. I just don't want it to end so soon. My next monster is Souls of The Forgotten in attack position. It's your turn again." (ATK 900 / DEF 200)

"That duel is ridiculous, Bakura." Liv complained. "How could you have gotten into the finals? And again my Elf sends your monster to the graveyard."

**Liv LP 2000 / Bakura LP 1050**

"Thank you." Bakura said dryly and grinned at her. "I've qualified for the finals because I'm always four steps ahead. Here's why. First I'll remove my three monsters in my graveyard from the game. Again, thanks for helping me out with that, darling. Then I can special summon my wonderful Dark Necrofear in attack mode." (ATK 2200 / DEF 2800)

Liv stared at him in disbelief. "Oh my gosh, you just sacrificed all your monsters and half of your life points in purpose!"

He nodded. "Well spotted. But I'm not done yet. I then normal summon my Zombie Master (ATK 1800 / DES 0) in attack mode. Now I destroy your Ancient Elf with my Zombie Master. Then my Dark Necrofear sends your Gate Blocker to the graveyard." Bakura teased his young opponent. "Make your last turn."

**Liv LP 1650 / Bakura LP 1050**

"Great… just great." She grumbled and inspected the card she had just drawn from her deck, knowing that this card won't help her to win the duel. Liv looked up at him and locked eyes with Bakura. Why did she even fight against him? Whatever this was all about he at least just offered his help. Liv felt that dull feeling in her chest again - like someone ripped out her heart. It was the same pain she felt for weeks after her father's death. It reminded her how badly she was craving for revenge and how much she was willing to give to reach her goal. Bakura stared back at her with such intensity that goosebumps shot down her spine.

"Will you make your turn or not?" He shot her one if his smug grins.

Liv's eyes narrowed to slits. Maybe Bakura's help was exactly what she needed to put her plan into action. His price couldn't be too high. So why fight against it? Bakura could be the solution. They stared at each other in silence. Bakura arched a brow at her. "So?"

Liv bit her lip. "I'm giving up." She said determined and laid her hand on top of her deck. "I could never forgive myself when I haven't tried everything. I don't fear you."

"A wise choice." Bakura said in amusement and put down his cards without losing eye contact.

"You still owe me an explanation about how you can help me and why you even want to do that." She pressed while she packed her deck away. Both of them sat across of each other on the floor and Liv hoped that she made the right decision.

"To make one thing clear. I enjoy seeing people like Kaiba falling from grace, because I'm gleeful. I do have my reasons. And I do know how it feels if you can't satisfy your craving for revenge, little Liv. And it looks like you need me to get what you want." He responded and got a little closer to her, staring right through her soul with his deep brown eyes like it was the door straight to hell. "How I can help you is easy. Remember all those nights when Ryou is going for a walk and feels like he didn't even get a second of sleep? He doesn't know when I'm in control, nor does he know what I do while I'm controlling him. Ryou thinks he's a sleepwalker. Besides that his parents are rich as hell and mostly out of town."

"Get to the point, Bakura." Liv said firmly, feeling a little intimidated by him coming closer.

"Impatient already?" He chuckled darkly. "There's a basement down there. It's big enough for what you need and his bank account is big enough for all the computer stuff you'll need. I'm the one who makes sure Ryou will never find out about anything." Again he got a little closer to her.

Liv jumped to her feet. "You're kidding me! That's… just no! Ryou is my friend. I just can't betray him like that!"

Also Bakura rose up to his feet and crossed his arms in front if his chest a little arrogantly. "I thought you'd do everything to get the revenge you want."

"I DO! Never said something else." She argued back, waving her hands in the air for emphasis.

The white haired arched a brow at her. "So, what are you waiting for? You can pay him back if it eases your soul, however. I don't care."

She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples. Liv knew that he had a point and his suggestion could work, but it still felt so wrong. "Damn it, I need to-" But Bakura then cut her short.

"No, you don't." He said firmly and packed her by the wrist. "Come. I'll show you something." Bakura dragged her with him and she was a little struggling not to stumble.

"Hey!" Liv protested angrily as Bakura opened the door to the basement and dragged her down the stairs. "What the fuck are you doing!" But then her eyes widened in surprise when Bakura turned on the flickering, dim light. With his dark eyes he observed her reaction.

"Surprised?" Bakura asked in amusement.

Liv made a few steps into the large room and looked around. There wasn't a lot of stuff like in other basements. "A little…" She had to admit. It was just perfect. Enough space and who else would come down here than her and Bakura?

Suddenly a shiver shot down her spine like a lightning strike as she felt his ice cold breath on her neck and ear. "It could be so easy, little Liv." He whispered into her ear with a seducing undertone like a little devil sitting on her shoulder. Playfully he wrapped one of her dark hair strands around his index finger in a gentle way. "You know that you want it, so do I."

Liv cringed when his pointed nose tip touched her earlobe for a second. "What are you trying there?" She questioned a little weakly and tried her best not to loose her composure. He had a special, dangerous but alluring charisma. She shifted her head and was met by his infernal dark eyes, which were just inches away from hers. Bakura's well formed lips grinned at her.

"Wanna find out?" He teased her a little.

Her Jaden eyes travelled down to his snow white lips and up again. "How could someone who looks like an angel bear something vicious?" Liv asked under her breath and tried to fight against the goosebumps on her skin when Bakura's fingertip travelled along her collarbone and down her shoulder.

"I could help you with so much more than just your little problem with rich kid." Bakura suggested with a sexy grin.

Liv blinked at him in disbelief. "So… that's the catch."

"No. Call it a goodie on top." He said seducingly.

With that she took a step away from him and took a deep breath in. "Enough now. That's morally questionable on the highest level." Liv said firmly although it was more than challenging to withstand his charisma. But Bakura was still in Ryou's body, who didn't know what his other side was doing with it.

"If you say so." Bakura chuckled at her and watched Liv ascending the stairs back into the main floor. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. "Looking forward to it."

"Whatever you mean with _it._" Liv answered with a raised brow before she left the basement. "However, thanks for your help, _partner_."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will have a lot more Kaiba! I really needed to build up the relationship to Bakura first. :-) Hope you don't mind! XOXO to everyone who leaves a review.**


	8. Human Being

**AN: Update time came early :P I had some inspiration for this new chapter. So this is coming sooner than expected!**

**Enjoy! And thanks for everyone who reviewed until now!**

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII  
****Human Being**

University classes were boring and Liv had a hard time fighting against the fatigue because of the lack of sleep. All she could think of was what happened last night with her friend's second personality and what their little deal would mean for her plan… and her. She had the feeling that Bakura wasn't just interested in destroying Kaiba for fun.

Lucky classes ended early that day and Liv decided to make her way home by foot. Mentally she made a list about what computer equipment she needs to order and how her hacking command centre in the basement would look like once it was fully set up. It wouldn't take long that Kaiba would learn to fear the name Dante. Her hands formed into fists as Kaiba's arrogant face came to her mind.

With a coffee-to-go in her hand she made her way home through the busy streets of Domino, but suddenly a tiny boy jostled her from behind. Liv almost dropped her coffee and within a brief moment the boy was out of sight and disappeared around the corner. He had long black hair and carried a big metal case that was almost as big as himself. _'Mokuba Kaiba?'_ Liv thought to herself.

But suddenly two big bulky guys bumped into her and pushed her aside when they ran by. "Out of the way!" They spat and disappeared around the same corner like the little boy who looked like Seto Kaiba's little brother. This time her coffee cup dropped to the ground and the hot beverage spilled all over the concrete ground. But she didn't care about that at all. _'Are they chasing after the boy?'_ Liv asked herself mentally and started to follow them instinctively. The whole incident was smelling like a lot of trouble.

After she rounded the corner she couldn't see the little boy and the two other guys who bumped into her so harshly and Liv started to look for them everywhere, hoping they weren't too far gone already.

"Ahhhh! Leave me alone!" She heard a young voice crying and Liv started to follow it until it became louder and louder. Finally she found them in one of the many dark back allies. The older boys were brutally hitting in kicking the young boy with the dark long hair. "Ouh! St-stop!" He cried out in pain.

"Give us the cards and we'll leave you alone, kid!" One of the boys taunted and slammed the boy to the ground.

Liv's heart started to beat a million miles a minute within a second when she finally realised it really was Mokuba Kaiba. Her eyes haven't failed her. His face was full of bloody abrasions and bruises already. She threw her bag into the corner and ran over to them. "Hey! Stop it! Leave him alone, you jerks!"

"Get lost, bitch!" The taller one spat and shot Liv an angry glare. "That's not your business!"

She let out a growl. "Now it is, asshole."

Both of them then let go of Mokuba, who was close to loosing consciousness. The smaller bully grabbed the metal case that laid on the ground. "Go out of the way, hoe." He commanded as they drew closer to Liv.

With her jade coloured eyes she shot both of them a death stare and tried to hide her inner panic. "Put the case down and piss off." Liv protested bravely and formed her hands into fists. „Seriously. I already called the police." She lied, hoping that it would make them leave as soon as possible. The rising fear inside of her made her flesh crawl, but she tried to look brave and to show no weakness.

"Fuck! You stupid bitch!" The taller guy sweared angrily and mentioned for his companion to come and get going. But before Liv was able to even react she felt a slashing pain on her head when one of the guys slammed the metal case right into her face. She couldn't withstand the massive hit and fell down to the dirty ground. All she could hear was a roaring wheeziness and the sound of footsteps when the two bullies ran off.

"Holy crap…" Liv groaned and covered her forehead with her palm when she got up to her feet again. Thankfully the idiot didn't hit her too hard, but hard enough to give her a laceration on her temple.

A little dizzy she kneeled down beside Mokuba, who was crawled up and crying in pain on the ground. "Hey… are you alright?" Gently she helped him up and looked how bad his injuries were. He didn't say anything at all. "Let's get you to the next hospital." Liv said in a calming tone and heaved him up.

It didn't take long until they reached the next emergency room and the doctor and nurses immediately took good care of him. Liv wasn't sure if it was because of his bad injuries or because it was the little Kaiba brother. Maybe they were fearing a lawsuit if anything happened to him. Also her laceration got stitched and treated before she sat down in the waiting room. She could have just gone home now, but somehow she cared too much about Mokuba that made it hard for her to leave.

About an hour passed by before the nurses brought her into Mokuba's room. His head was bandaged and on his left hand he wore a plaster cast. "We'll keep him here for another two hours to watch him." The nurse explained when she led Liv into the little boy's room.

Mokuba was still asleep from all the pain killers and stress, so she sat down in one of the lounge chairs beside his bed, trying to be as silent as possible. Liv felt sorry for the young boy and it made her angry how badly the bullies treated him. He was still just a child and whatever was in that metal case it couldn't be worth enough to hit and kick a child like that. So many thoughts flooded her mind while she looked out of the window watched the dancing leaves, which were almost hypnotising after that shit of a day. Her nails dug into the armrest when she recalled the incident with those two assholes in her mind.

"Thanks for helping me." Mokuba murmured weakly when he slowly opened his eyes.

She let out a sigh. "No big deal. I only did what everyone else would have done."

"I remember you…" He said under his breath. "Aren't you a student of the IT university class which visited Kaiba Corp lately?"

Liv nodded and forced a smile. "Yep."

"What was your name again?" Mokuba asked and propped himself up a little in the bed.

"Olivia O'Heire… but Liv is well too." She responded a little absent-minded when her gaze travelled back to the window.

Mokuba formed a little smile. "Nice to meet you."

Suddenly the door swung open with a loud bang and startled Liv out of her thoughts. "MOKUBA!" A familiar, but so hated voice cried out loud. Worry and panic was written to Seto Kaiba's face when he came running to his little brother's bed and took him into his arms. "Are you okay, little brother! I came here as fast as I could when the hospital called me!"

He didn't even pay Liv a lot of attention when he stormed in and she didn't dare to move or breathe while she watched them. Somehow she felt a little overwhelmed by the situation. From what she knew Seto Kaiba was a stone cold human being who was unable of feeling anything like empathy for someone else, but seeing him like that - almost crying and holding his little brother in his arms - called everything she thought about him into question. Liv didn't know why she felt like that, but she was confused.

"Brother…" Mokuba almost cried and cuddled himself into his brother's white signature coat.

Seto tightened his embrace a little and made sure not to hurt his brother. "It's okay… I'm here now."

_'__Alright… time to go now.'_ Liv thought to herself and carefully stood up from the chair. Maybe this was the right moment to slip away and leave them to themselves. Besides that she didn't want to be around Seto Kaiba for longer than necessary. Liv still felt a little weak on her knees and dizzy from the impact of the metal case on her head, but things could have been worse. She calmly shut the door behind her when she slipped out of the room and started to make her way down the corridor.

"Wait!" A voice called out behind her and she immediately stopped in her tracks. Liv looked back over her shoulder to see Seto Kaiba walking up to her. His face was pale and still full of panic.

"Mh?" She said nothing more. All she wanted was to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Mokuba told me it was you who saved and brought him here. Is that the truth?" Seto questioned and came to a halt just a metre away from her.

Liv stared down to the floor, avoiding his piercing blue gaze. "Guess so."

"Thank you." He said and she then looked up at him in confusion. _'Thank you?'_

She didn't know what to say, because Seto Kaiba thanking just anyone left her somehow speechless.

"Wait, aren't you that girl from university who I caught in my server room lately? O'Heire, am I right?" Seto arched a brow when he recognised her.

Liv nodded at him. "Well spotted, _Mr._ Kaiba. I'm the one you won't even let clean your toilets." She answered sarcastically and put a special emphasis to the Mr again to refer to their little argument when she bumped into him in the server room lately.

"Well… guess I owe you a favour for saving my brother. Looks like you also got injured by those fools too. That was brave of you, especially to save someone you don't even know." Seto suggested and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I don't like owing someone something for too long."

Her lips formed into a wry line and she shrugged. _'You owe me more than just a favour.'_ Liv grumbled to herself mentally. "A little more respect would be a great start."

"Look who's talking." Seto commented, but tried to keep his usual arrogant attitude at bay. He then handed her a luxurious business card made from fine thick paper and silver grit edge, which she hesitatingly took from him. "That's my personal contact information. Mokuba asked me to invite you to our mansion for a dinner as a little thank you. Send me an email with your address and I'll make sure Roland picks you up at 7 pm tomorrow evening. You can think about it until then."

She blinked up at him in surprise. "Uhm… O-Okay."

"I need to go back to Mokuba and get the hospital and police stuff done. I'm awaiting your mail. Thanks again." Seto said coldly, but shot her a little hint of a smile. Liv just answered with a simple nod.

**xx**

"God damn it." Liv sighed when she walked out of the building and took a deep breath in. What a day… Her head hurt a little and she felt how the painkillers slowly lost their effect.

_'__Dinner at Seto fucking Kaiba's house… what a joke.'_ She thought and rubbed her temples. His behaviour around his brother was so different from all she knew about him. Somehow it made him more _human, _but it wouldn't change anything. He still was the reason why her father wasn't a part of her life anymore and spending an evening at his house was out of question.

Liv took one last look at the luxurious business card in her hands.

_Seto Kaiba, CEO  
_

_'__Jerk…'_ She thought again and wanted to throw it into the nearest trashcan, but somehow Liv then decided otherwise. _'Damn it… Maybe this could be of use later.'_ Liv then packed the card into her bag and sighed. She still felt so confused about all of that, but Liv didn't know if it was the headache or if there really was something human inside the stone cold shell of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**AN: Well :P next chapter will be a date that isn't a date at all. Hope you enjoyed! I'll be so happy to have your reviews.**


	9. The Trojan Horse

**AN: **Update time again! :D Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER IX  
****The Trojan Horse**

"Got some Chinese soul food! Hope you didn't eat already, Ryou!" Liv announced when she came home and placed the bags of food on the kitchen counter, where Ryou was preparing his tea. He eyeballed her with widened hazel irises when he looked at her bruised face.

"What the hell happened to your face!?" He asked in confusion and almost spilled out the tea can. "You look like you've been hit by a car… or two."

She let out a heavy sigh and arched a brow at her flatmate. "Thanks, how charming." Liv said sarcastically. "No, I somehow saved Kaiba's little brother from being punched to death by two jerks and they didn't like that I barged into the situation."

Ryou blinked at her in disbelief. "You did what? But wasn't Kaiba the last human being on earth you'd do anything kind like that for?"

Liv shrugged. "Mokuba Kaiba has done nothing wrong and has nothing to do with why I can't stand Seto. He's just a child."

"You have a point there, Liv. Although I still don't understand what's your issue with Kaiba." He then agreed with her and searched through the plastic bags of Chinese food with greedy eyes. "Did moneybags at least say thank you?"

Her mouth formed into a wry line while she poked into her wok noodle box with the eating sticks. "Almost… He invited me for dinner at his so called fancy castle tomorrow evening, because Mokuba wanted to say thank you."

With that Ryou almost spit out his chicken teriyaki. "WHAT!?"

"I won't go. Why should I wine and dine with that narcissistic freak?" Liv questioned casually while her eyes were fixed to the deliciously smelling food in the take away box on the kitchen counter. She rested her face in one of her palms. The room fell silent and none of them said anything more.

Suddenly her skin felt like it froze within seconds when she felt her flatmate's presence right behind her, closer than he would usually do. "Are you really too blinded by your hate to see all those brilliant opportunities right in front of you?" Bakura asked in a mischievous tone and placed his ice cold hands on Liv's shoulder.

She cringed and turned around to face his devilish eyes, which were as dark as the night. "Bakura. Could you please stop spooking me like that? And what opportunities should a dinner with Kaiba offer me?" Liv hissed. "I mean besides the urge to hit him with a super fancy and expensive lobster tail or god knows what."

"You really have little imagination, little Liv." Bakura grinned. "Kaiba hows you a big favour and I know that he hates nothing more than that. You could easily ask for a job at Kaiba Corp and win his trust as his little brother's saviour. He is coldhearted, but his brother means everything to him."

Liv blinked at him with curious eyes. "Win his trust? You mean I should act like I would like him?"

"Once you put your plan into action having Kaiba's trust could be useful, little Liv. He wouldn't be less suspicions about you once you set his ass on fire. Why should a 'friend' want to hurt him? Just think about it." He suggested with a smug grin plastered on his pale lips.

She was silent for a brief moment and tried to wrap her head around the idea of being literally like a Trojan horse. "Your idea does have a point, Bakura. But I don't know if I'm good enough in acting like a friend to him."

His face came a little closer to hers. "You can. I know you can."

"And I know that you're in my personal bubble. Again." Liv complained with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You've no idea what you're missing, pretty one." Bakura sneered and her skin ran cold once again.

"I guess Ryou doesn't know either." She said dryly. "Whatever. I'll think about your idea."

With that she took her take away box and eating sticks and was about to leave the kitchen. Bakura watched her with hungry eyes.

"Liv." He said and she immediately stopped in her track. Her eyes locked with his when she looked back at him. "We should start to get things right on track. Order whatever you need." Bakura grinned and elegantly threw Ryou's credit card over to her.

"Thank you." Liv said after a few seconds of fighting with her conscience. "Well then… See you later." She said and went straight upstairs to her room.

**xx**

With the laptop on her lap, covered by a cozy blanket Liv sat on her bed and browed through the dark web. After a pretty long session with her blackhat friends of her hacker collective, Nestroy and LaVou, they she put together a shopping list of hardware she needed to set up the one computer which had enough power to put up with Kaiba Corp. She made sure to pay everything anonymous with coins while she was routed through several proxy servers and VPN encryptions to make sure no one could track the stuff back to her.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou. I promise I will pay you back." Liv whispered to herself and hit the 'Confirm Order' button. The expression Kaiba's face when he thanked her for her courage earlier that day came back to her mind. She still needed to send that email with her address he had requested. Bakura's suggestion about winning his trust to infiltrate Kaiba Corporation and to stay unobtrusive definitely made sense to her.

With clenched teeth and pursed lips she hit several buttons on her laptop's keyboard.

_'__Mr. Kaiba,_

_You can find my exact address in the attachment below. Hope Mokuba is fine._

_Until tomorrow,  
Olivia O'Heire.'_

Not long after she clicked the "Send" button a notification tone on her laptop caught her attention again. Of course it was a response from Seto Kaiba, which she didn't expect to come so early.

_'__Roland will pick you up at 6pm. Mokuba is doing well so far and he can't wait to see you again, seems like he likes you a lot. Good night, Miss O'Heire._

_S. Kaiba.'_

A tiny shiver shot down her Spine when she read the lines on her screen. How would she be able to act normal… even nice around him and use this opportunity to win Kaiba's trust? Bakura was even more deceitful than she had thought. But it made perfect sense once she thought about his idea again. It was like karma was on her side.

_'__Sounds fine. Going to bed so early, Mr. Kaiba? Good night._

_L.'_

Somehow she had to hold back a little grin when she hit the button to send her response. Again Kaiba seemed to loose no time to write back. Liv's left brow arched curiously when she opened the mail.

_'__It's almost midnight and meetings start early._

_ .'_

Liv cursed her lips. "Well, his sense of humour is as dead as his soul…" She mumbled to herself and closed her laptop. Maybe it really was a good idea to call it a night now.

**xx**

The next day Liv spent most of the day in bed with her laptop on her lap, working on the set up plan for the basement and a strategy for her plan. She also discussed Bakura's idea with LaVou and Nestroy via an encrypted chat in the darknet and explained everything that had happened the day before. Both of them were confident that this could work out fine. It brought death to Troy and destroyed millions of computers in the modern century, The Trojan horse.

Her dark hair was straightened and partially braided to give it more dimension while it fell elegantly over her shoulders and upper chest. Liv decided to dress casually like every other day and wore semi transparent tights, a dark grey short pant in a pretty used look, paired with a long sleeved black top and a faux leather jacket in top. It was close to 6pm when Liv put on her high plateau boots in the foyer. Bakura hadn't made an appearance since last night and Ryou seemed to have no idea that his alter ego allowed her to spend 25,000 USD on black market hardware for the secret basement hacker office.

"Ready for your date night with Kaiba?" Ryou asked with a little sarcasm in his undertone to tease her.

She narrowed her jade coloured eyes at him. "It's not a _date_, Ryou." Liv hissed.

"Ah come on, you know I'm just joking." He giggled and blinked at her.

Liv let out a sigh. "Not. Funny." Just then she heard how a car stopped right in front of the house. It was exactly 6 pm in the evening, not one second later. "Alright, I gotta go. See you later, Ryou."

She grabbed the doorhandles and was almost out of the house when a familiar voice made her freeze in her tracks. "Think about what I've told you, little Liv." Bakura grinned mischievously at her when their eyes locked.

"I will." Liv said and walked out the door.

It was almost becoming dark outside. Liv was a little impressed that Kaiba has sent a stretch limousine to pick her up. His driver, the guy must be Roland, wore a black fine suit and sunglasses. He politely opened the back door of the limousine for her. "Miss O'Heire, I'm here to pick you up."

"Hi… yes." She pressed out a little shyly, because a service like that was pretty unfamiliar to her. Liv never expected to drive in a limousine to a fancy dinner - especially not to a dinner with the person she hated the most.

Her eyes watched the houses, alleys and backyards they passed during the drive, but she couldn't think about anything else than her father and why she actually was doing what she was about to do. He was the only reason for all of this. Her hands formed into fists in her lap.

Liv lost every track of time and her pulse started to pick up pace. _'Relax. Always remember what you're doing this for.'_

Suddenly the limousine came to a halt and Liv looked up. The bare sight of the huge luxurious mansion almost took her breath away. The lawn was perfectly cut and the villa was build from massive, grey stones. It looked like a castle. _'Too bad that it's not a prince who lives in it.'_

"We're here, Miss O'Heire. Welcome to Kaiba Mansion."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry that this one is some sort of a filler chapter, but it was necessary. I promise to give you lots of Kaiba in the next chapter and won't leave it for too long! Hope you enjoyed!

xoxo


	10. The Lion's Den

**AN: **Yay, another update. :D This chapter has a little more Kaiba in it now, like I promised! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER X  
****The Lion's Den**

"Wait here. Mr. Kaiba will be right with you." The man named Roland said to Liv and left her to herself in the impressive foyer of the mansion. Everything was decorated in ice blue shades and silver, which fitted perfectly into the massive rooms of the castle. In the middle of the room stood a round baroque style table and on top of it stood a silver vase with white roses. It was an elegant combination of the antique and the modern style. _'At least he has some taste… or enough money for an interior design consultant.'_ Liv thought to herself while she was waiting.

"Miss O'Heire." Kaiba greeted in his usual stone cold tone when he came around the corner. He was dressed in a skinny fitting black pant with strap decorations on it and a turtleneck jersey, which accentuated his tall and thin masculine frame. Of course he finished his outfit off with a belt with a Kaiba Corp buckle on it.

"Mr. Kaiba." She answered quite emotionless, trying not to strangle him right here and now.

"I hope you recovered from the attack?" He asked casually and stopped in front of her. Seto then offered his hand for a shake like it was all business. Liv looked down to his hand in hesitation. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, because she didn't feel very comfortable in the lion's den. After a few seconds Seto arched one of his brows at her when the situation slowly started to become a little awkward.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the invitation." She then said dryly and shook his hand. An ice cold shiver shot down her neck and spine when her hand touched his. Liv forced a smile on her lips. "You have a pretty nice home, Mr. Kaiba."

"Nice to hear. Thanks for helping Mokuba. He's already waiting in the salon. Follow me, Miss O'Heire." He said firmly and mentioned for her to follow him through the great white double door. Once they reached the salon a high-pitched voice almost hurt Liv's ears.

"Olivia!" Mokuba squeaked in joy and hugged her cautiously, because his arm was still bandaged. "Thanks for coming! It's so good to see you! I hope you are fine!"

A gentle smile played an her lips when she looked down at Mokuba and brushed over his black hair. "Good to see that you're fine, Mokuba."

"Please, sit down. May I get you something to drink? Cognac? Or something else as an aperitif?" Seto asked and interrupted their little reunion.

Liv blinked at him. Seto Kaiba offering to get her something to drink still felt awkward. "I'm fine with a Pepsi. Thanks." She said and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. While he ordered his butler to get them their drinks she took a closer look at the luxurious salon. The floor was tiled with finest mahogany wood. Two royal blue velvet couches in Chesterfield style were the centrepiece of the salon. The cocktail table looked like it cost a fortune and was decorated with white orchids. A fireplace right beside the couches gave the whole room a cozy atmosphere and the orange flickering light of the flames painted the furniture with its warm colours.

She then sat down on one of the Chesterfield couches and Mokuba took the place right next to her. Liv didn't really know what to say to start a conversation with the tall CEO, who took a little sip of his cognac. Bakura's idea of being a Trojan horse was brilliant but so hard to put into action.

"You look a little nervous, Miss O'Heire." Seto then said as he sat down across of her and crossed his legs in an elegant fashion. His long piano thin fingers played along the edge of his cognac glass while his piercing blue eyes stared right into hers.

Liv blinked at him a little surprised. "No, I'm not. I'm just not used to be invited for dinner by someone…"

He cut her off. "Someone like me?"

She nodded. "Yep."

Mokuba giggled beside her. "My brother is a super nice guy as soon as you know him better. He's just acting like a cold stone all the time."

"Mokuba." Seto exhorted and rolled his eyes.

Liv then gave the older brother a pointed look. "Oh really… is that so?" A little smirk played on her lips, but he didn't give her an adequate answer to her question.

"Well, Miss O'Heire. Why don't you tell us a little bit about you. Why did you decide on studying IT here in Domino?" Seto asked to change the topic. His icy eyes never left her out of sight. For Liv they felt like thousands of tiny needles were poking her without mercy.

She took a sip of her Pepsi before answering. "Because it's the only thing I'm brilliant in. I've always been fascinated by codes and programming things." Liv answered casually and avoided to tell Seto that her beloved father was the reason for her fascination.

"You have a lot of self esteem." He stated dryly. "Your courage to save my brother from those bullies proved it once again. That was very brave of you."

"Nothing to thank for." She said. "I was wondering what was in that metal case the assholes took from Mokuba. There must have been something in there that was worthy enough to hurt Mokuba like that."

Seto's lips formed a wry line. "Prototypes. You don't need to know more."

Liv's eyes narrowed in curiosity. There must be more to it than just "prototypes". But before she was able to say anything more one of Seto's butlers entered the salon. "Mr. Kaiba, dinner is served and ready."

After they moved to the dining room the three of them sat down at the long table. It didn't take long and the soup was served by Seto's personell.

"What are your plans after your graduation?" Seto asked when he finished the first course.

"I don't know yet. Find a well payed job as a programmer or establish my own company to compete with you, Mr. Kaiba." She teased him with a hint of sarcasm in her undertone and a smirk on her lips.

Again Mokuba grinned sheepishly. "Hahahaha. I like her!"

"I don't believe that someone could ever compete with Kaiba Corp." Seto commented dryly. "Tell me, Miss O'Heire, what are your parents doing for a living?" He asked to get back to the basic small talk.

Liv's hands balled into fists at his question beneath the table and she tried her best not to loose her composure. Her jade eyes locked with his icy blue ones for a second and she wished she could just punch him right into his visage. "My mother stayed at home after giving birth to me and decided to enjoy life as a housewife. My father earned good money at a big company here in Japan. Unfortunately he passed away a few years ago." She explained without giving Seto too much information about herself.

"Oh gosh… I'm so sorry to hear that, Liv." Mokuba said with a sad undertone.

She shrugged and tried to keep her emotions at bay. "Yes, cancer."

"I'm sorry." Seto said too and gave one of his butlers a pointed look like he wanted to say that they were ready for the main course. For a split second Liv glared daggers at the good looking CEO in front of her. _'You are the cancer that wrecked my life.'_ She hissed mentally.

"Alright, let's talk about something more… positive." Liv suggested and and forced a smile. "I always wondered how it feels to run such a big company together with your brother at such a young age, Mokuba. That's pretty fascinating."

The dinner went on with regular small talk, but Liv and Seto still didn't break the ice that separated them. Fortunately Mokuba was the one who talked through the whole evening, so the atmosphere never became more awkward than it already was.

Once the dinner was over Seto ordered Mokuba to go to bed early and get some rest. Being all alone with Seto Kaiba, the person she hated the most, was like pure torture for her. But then she remembered what Bakura had said to her. They were back at the salon and sat across of each other in awkward silence until Seto started to speak.

"Normally I wouldn't wine and dine with someone who dared to speak to me like you did when we first met at university, Miss O'Heire." Seto said firmly and gave her a pointed stare. "I don't know why you think like that about me and maybe you're right, but I don't care at all. I'm used to it that people think I'm a self-regarding bold guy who owns a successful company. All that matters to me now is that you saved my brothers life and I always settle a debt."

Liv arched a brow at him. "What do you mean, Mr. Kaiba?"

Her jade coloured eyes followed his motions cautiously while he withdrew something from his pockets. He then handed her a silver envelope. "Since you didn't tell me how I can say thank you for what you've done for Mokuba I thought this should do it."

"What is that?" Liv asked and took it from him. His icy irises watched her every move while she opened the envelope. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a big pack of bank notes in it. She was lost for words for a second.

His eyes narrowed at her, but also Seto didn't say a word. Liv then just closed the envelope again and put it down in the cocktail table in front of her. "No deal."

"No deal?" Seto asked a little surprised.

"Neither I want nor do I need your money, Mr. Kaiba." Liv said dryly. "I want something completely different."

"Then tell me." Seto said and leaned a little forward. His eyes looked straight into her soul. "Tell me what you want, Miss O'Heire." The undertone of his voice had something… sexy in it. She didn't know why but it gave her goosebumps all over.

"A job." Liv said perky.

Seto started to laugh. "A job… are you serious? Kaiba Corp doesn't hire people without qualifications." He then stood up and walked over to her and also Liv stood up from where she sat.

"I already told you that I'm the best you can get, Mr. Kaiba." She protested with a little grin on her lips. "You were the one who said I should think about how you can say thank you. That's what I want. I want a job in your programming unit." Her gaze was solid and confident.

He stared down at her with his arms elegantly crossed in front of his chest. "Miss O'Heire, the programming unit is…" But she cut him short.

"Just the right place for me, Mr. Kaiba."

His blue eyes narrowed to slits and he leant a little down to her until his face was close to her ear. "Deal. Don't disappoint me, because there won't be special treatments."

"You won't regret it." She said under her breath, a little surprised by the little distance between them. But she played along with it. "I guess it's time for me to go home now. It's late and I really need to get some sleep. I don't want to be late for ma first day of work, because my boss is a pretty strict guy."

Seto smirked a little. "That's right and it's definitely not a good idea to make your boss angry. I'll drive you home now."

Liv blinked at him in surprise. "Why don't you order one of your slaves in suits to drive me home?"

"I might be an asshole like you used to call it, Miss O'Heire, but I'm still a gentleman." He retorted in his usual arrogant fashion. "Believe it or not."

Liv's eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the brightness when Seto switched on the light in his garage. She was lost for words for a moment when she saw all the luxury cars in there. Maserati, Rolls Royce, Maybach, Mercedes AMG, Tesla. "Seriously…?"

"What?" He questioned and looked back at her over his shoulder.

She crossed her arms in front if her chest. "Ah nothing. I was always wondering of men are trying to compensate something with buying such expensive cars. Don't you think?"

"You should be a little less cheeky if you don't want to get fired on your first day at Kaiba Corp." He suggested arrogantly when they both got into the silver Maserati cabriolet. "I'm thankful for what you've done for Mokuba, but I'm your boss now. Don't forget that."

"Yeah… looks like it." Liv sighed and buckled up.

They didn't talk a lot during the ride, which didn't take long thanks to the powerful motor of the luxurious car. It was almost midnight and the streets were busy with lots of young people in front of the night clubs. Liv yawned when tiredness slowly started to overwhelm her.

"Alright. We're here." Seto said when he stopped the car in front of Bakura's home.

"Thanks for driving me home, _boss_." Liv said a little amused and out special emphasis to the last word. "And thanks for the dinner."

"I'll see you at exactly 8am on Monday in my office. You'll get your work attire and everything else. Don't be late, Miss O'Heire." Seto said and gave her a pointed look. "Have a good night."

"Of course, big boss." She blinked at him and opened the door and got off the car. "Have a good night too. See you on Monday." Liv gave him a little grin and closed the door of the Maserati. His icy irises watched her walking up to the house until she was out of sight.

Seto let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. "I can't believe I did that."

* * *

**AN: **I hope I didn't mess up with the interactions between them here. xD But I somehow love that "Mr" and "Miss" thing here haha. Hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	11. Monday Mornings

**AN: **First of all: I AM SO SORRY for being away for so long without an update. There happened so much lately that I really had no time (or motivation) to write and come back to your messages etc - even in quarantine. I hope you're all fine and healthy!

Well, my husband left me for his affaire (which I knew about and trusted him that it was over, but it was not). Of course he moved out our house and moved in with his new one -.- and to add a little sugar to the story: he wanted to make me believe it was my fault and I should think about it. What an idiot!

Since then (mid of march) I was busy with throwing all of his stuff out, reorganising "my" house, building a complete new bedroom and cleaning up the mess he left me with. I had no idea that quarantine could be so much work! (Haha). They said that the time of quarantine will end up with a huge number of divorces - at least I could say now "I was first! YAY". Wtf… We didn't even spend one whole day in quarantine before he packed his things and moved to his w*ore. xD

But there's also something positive that kept me busy lately. I found a new love! And yes, he was the one who held my hand and helped me not to go completely mad since January (when I found out about the affair). I hope that this new light in my life and the positive vibes will give me also mew inspiration to write.

Enough now :-) have fun and enjoy reading!

* * *

**CHAPTER XI  
****Monday Mornings**

With his long legs elegantly crossed and with a silver coffee mug in his hand Seto Kaiba sat in his black office chair behind his big desk and stared out of the massive panorama windows of his office at the top floor of the building. He usually spent Monday mornings with getting his head straight and planning the tasks for the week alone in his office. Seto sat in total silence while he watched the white clouds passing by the shining morning sun at a slow pace. This monday was a little different. He couldn't believe that he had hired someone for his high class programming unit without any qualifications or portfolio. Never did someone talk to him with so little respect before - expect of Joey Wheeler. But there was one thing he actually liked about Olivia O'Heire - she wasn't sucking up to him like all the others just because he was the great Seto Kaiba. Especially girls always acted completely different about him, because he somehow was the most eligible bachelor in Domino City. But Olivia was different.

While he sipped on his coffee he tried to wrap his head around how this would work out. It was close to 8am and he said a silent prayer that Olivia really was as good in programming like she said she was.

The elevator doors slid open and Liv walked up to the massive white stone desk of Seto Kaiba's secretary. She had a blonde straight bob hair cut and was dressed in a silver grey woman's suit. Liv felt a little awkward with her black edgy outfit when Seto's secretary examined her from head to toe with a raised brow. "May I help you?" She asked a little arrogantly.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba at 8 am. My name is Olivia O'Heire." She introduced herself to the lady at the front desk. "I'm the new employee in the programming unit."

"Ah, really?" The secretary asked with a little bitchiness in her undertone. "Let me check that." She then pressed a button on her headset with her long white painted fingernails. "Mr. Kaiba, a Miss Olivia O'Heire is asking for you and says she's got an appointment with you. Is that correct? I thought you never make appointments on Monday mornings."

A few seconds passed by and Liv watched her talking to the big boss via the headset. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. Sure." The secretary then ended the call and gave Liv one of those false friendly smiles she knew all too well. "He will see you know. Go in."

"How nice of you. Thanks." Liv said sarcastically and went over to the big double door with his name in silver letters printed on it. She took one last deep breath before she entered the office without knocking.

Her lips formed into a wry line when she entered the ridiculously big office and she was greeted by two icy irises that stared at her. "Good morning." Liv greeted and closed the door behind her.

"Miss O'Heire." He answered simply and mentioned for her to sit down in front of his desk. "Let's make this short before I show you everything and introduce you to the supervisor of the programming unit, but I need you to sign a few papers first." Seto said casually and handed her a few documents. "The first thing is your work contract and the other one is a non-disclosure agreement."

"Jumping right into business, huh?" Liv teased with a little smirk drawn to her lips and then signed it without reading the paperwork to make things short. Her one and only goal was now closer than ever and there was no time to loose. "Done."

Seto glanced at her with his untouchable death stare before he stood up from his chair and rounded the table. His piano thin fingers slid elegantly along the edge of it. "I want to make one thing clear, Miss O'Heire. I expect nothing less than excellent work and loyalty from my employees. Here at Kaiba Corp I only accept progress and results. I will reward you for flawless work and I will also punish you for messing up, understood?"

Liv just leaned back in the chair and looked up at the tall CEO in front of her. "Please don't tell me you're showing me your playroom now."

Seto arched a questioning brow and frowned at her. "The what-room?"

"You sounded like Jamie Dornan in Fifty Shades of Grey." Liv explained with dry sarcasm.

"And you sound like someone who wants to get fired, Miss O'Heire." Seto countered dryly. "You're here to work and trust me, my sense of humour is-"

Again she dared to cut him short, but her mouth was working faster than her brain. "Not existent?"

Seto said nothing and leaned cooly against his desk. He glared down at her sternly. "Enough now. This isn't the muppet show, Miss O'Heire. You got the job you wanted, but saving my little brother doesn't earn you a special treatment. Especially when it comes to how you talk to me." With that Liv knew she was just an inch away from crossing the line.

Their eyes locked intensively and they were surrounded by silence for a brief moment. She stared up to him with her poker face while he glared down to her with an expression sharp like a razor blade. For a little moment she felt like electrified from the cold tension between them. Goosebumps tingled her skin like thousands of little needles.

"Alright. I understood." She said somehow a little defensive. Although it was too satisfying to tease him like that and challenge his authority… Liv needed that job to let hell break loose over him. She needed him to help her to dig his own grave - just like Bakura suggested. "I'm sorry." Liv said a little lower.

His lips formed into an arrogant grin. "Good girl. You do learn fast at least." His long thin arms crossed triumphantly in front of his chest.

"I do." She commented and swallowed her pride for a moment. "Can we get back to business now?" With that she stood up from the chair and glared at him eagerly. This situation started to get awkward.

Seto then handed her an ID-card, such as a fine white paper bag with the KC logo on it. "That's your ID card which grants you access to the programmers unit and everywhere I allow you to go in inside the building. You find your work attire in the bag and I want you to change into it now. It should be your size. If not let me or the unit supervisor know."

"Fine. Thanks." She said short and crisp.

"After you did that please go to the programmers unit floor and ask for Mr. Yori. He is already waiting for you to show you everything. He will also give you your first assessments." Seto said in a commanding tone. "I need to get some work done now."

"Sure, Mr. Kaiba." Liv said as friendly as possible. She already hated it to call him her boss. Before she left the luxurious office their eyes locked again for a split second. His piercing blue eyes were as cold as his soul, but they also had something beautiful to them.

**xx**

Mr. Yori was a calm guy at the age of about 50 years and Liv could tell that he really was brilliant at his job. The instructions and walk around in the programmers unit took about an hour until she was finally ready to make herself familiar with the system and to take a first look at the tasks on her desktop. Liv was surprised that Kaiba Corporation had its very own operating system, which was far more powerful than everything else she had seen before. It was fast, stable and a dream come true for everyone who loved computers and programming and it didn't take long until she knew how to deal with it pretty well.

As soon as she knew how Kaiba's operating system worked Liv started to see through the assignment on her desktop. It's been a long time since she was so highly motivated. It took her a few minutes so read the instructions of what Mr. High and Mighty Kaiba wanted her to do and when she finished it left her somewhat speechless. "Are you kidding me, Kaiba?" Liv mumbled to herself in a grumpy tone. "You want me to find the code bug in the first duel disk software from literally a million years ago? Come on…"

"Is there anything you need help with, Miss O'Heire?" Mr. Yori asked casually behind her and she cringed. He startled her out of her pissed off mode.

"That's not even a real assessment. That's what you normally would keep a school trainee busy with." Liv complained disappointed.

Mr. Yori arched a brow down at her. "Mr. Kaiba prepared these tasks for you personally. He would have given you other things to work on if he was sure you could handle more complex assignments." He answered dryly with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright. Thanks Mr. Yori…" Liv answered as calm as possible and focused back on her display, but deep inside of her she was burning like hell. _'…more complex assignments. What an arrogant jerk he is. Argh! I'll show you soon enough what I'm able to handle, dumbass.'_

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading :-) hope you enjoyed. And I promise to not leave this for too long again!


	12. Hungry Ghost

**AN:** And again: I'm hilariously late with updating. x_x Since my whole life is a little out of place with all that divorce crap, covid19 f'cking up my business etc I barely found time to write. And to add a little extra to my 2020 shitlist: My beloved chihuahua boy died a few weeks ago :-( I needed to euthanise him due to his extreme heart and lung problems, because there was no more hope he could have a good life without suffering… this also wrecked my whole inspiration to write. I'm sorry. But here's chapter 12. Enjoy.

I also try to update A Distant Embrace soon - hopefully I'll finish a new chapter in this century.

* * *

**CHAPTER XII  
****Hungry Ghost**

"What…the hell…is…that?" Liv scoffed when she came home after her first work day at Kaiba Corporation and found the house stuffed with cartons.

"Your vendetta starter pack for girls…maybe?" A dark, familiar voice joked dryly from behind the wall of cartons in the vestibule. Of course it was Bakura and his pitch black sarcasm speaking, although she couldn't see him.

She facepalmed and sighed when her handbag hit the floor. "Oh well… I didn't expect the stuff being delivered that fast. But I don't remember that I've ordered a spaceship."

"So what now? Could we get that stuff unboxed and set up already? I'm in the mood to kick some rich buddy's ass. I'm bored." He urged and arched his brow when he looked at her over the edge of the cartons, which were almost as big as him.

"Calm down, Bakura. I'm just as excited as you are." Liv retorted, took off her shoes and started to carry the first big carton down the stairs to the basement. She then gave him one of her pointed looks with a smug grin when she glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Especially after Mr. Dumbass Kaiba gave me those hilarious easy baby assessments."

Hours passed by way too fast and Bakura unpacked one box after the other while Liv was busy with setting up the computers, plug in cables and hard drives as precisely as possible. Three big curved displays were set up in a row, such as three keyboards and two big computer towers, which were connected to each other. There also was a microphone connected to a voice changer and a brand new high tech headset. When the clock finally hit midnight the basement looked like the headquarter of the professor in La Case Del Papel.

"Done… finally done." Liv scoffed after she plugged in the last cable and took a look at her masterpiece, which hopefully would bring Seto Kaiba nightmares.

"I have no idea what all of this stuff is and what it's used for, but it looks very badass. I like it." Bakura grinned behind her.

She glanced back at him. "It's all I need to take my revenge. That's all you need to know." Liv answered with a mischievous undertone. "Thanks for helping me with the set-up and taking care that Ryou won't find out about all of this in his basement."

"No sweat. But I'm hungry now." Bakura said casually, but the devilish grin was still plastered on his pale porcelain face.

"I feel you." Liv agreed with him and turned on heel. "I'll order some pizza." She said, but before she could reach the stairs Liv felt Bakura's hand that packed her on the wrist and held her back. She blinked back at him and gave him an irritated and questioning stare. "Uhm…?"

"When did I say that I'm hungry for food?" He asked with a smug smirk, but it didn't sound like a question at all. Liv's blood froze when she locked eyes with him. Bakura didn't even have to try hard to hold her in place although he held her wrist in a strong grip. "Right?"

The situation sent an ice-cold shiver down her spine, which felt scary but exciting at the same time. "Ba…kura. What are you up to…?" Liv asked and raised a curious brow at him, but there was no doubt about what he meant by that.

With an elegant pull and without much effort he pulled her closer to him. Just a split second later she found herself pinned against a nearby wall. The cold stone tingled her skin, such as Bakura's breath on her burning cheeks. "So that's what you want in return? I should have expected how calculated you are…" Liv said under her breath, but didn't fight back at all. She stared up into his dark hazel eyes and showed no fear.

"Now you know better." He grinned down at her. Their nose tips almost touched.

"Indeed." Liv said in return and bit her bottom lip while he still had her in a tight grip.

Liv cringed a little when she felt his hand that packed her throat in a way that was a little harsh, but sexy at the same time. "Are you scared, little Liv?" He whispered into her ear with a dirty undertone.

"Not yet. Should I?" She retorted playfully, knowing where this whole situation would lead to.

"Maybe." Bakura grinned before he pressed his lips onto hers and started to kiss her wildly. The movements of his mouth and tongue intensified by the second, but still he didn't release his grip on her throat. Bakura knew how to hold her in place this way without hurting her - instead his dominant power over her was hypnotising in an erotic way. But thinking of her actual friend Ryou made it hard for her to give in to his alter ego completely.

"Wait." She mumbled when their lips parted for a brief moment. "What about Ryou…?"

Bakura's dark eyes narrowed a little and he caught his breath again. "He'll never know as long as you don't tell him."

"It's his body too, although all of this is pretty exciting and hard to resist. But I'm worried that I'm somehow raping him… or both of us." She explained, not trying to fight against his pale hand around her neck.

He let out a little growl. "We're just having fun - nothing else." Bakura explained with a smug undertone. "There's a lot of things my weaker half doesn't know. It's nothing to worry about." Now his face came closer to her again, ready to continue right were they stopped their little make-out.

"I already borrowed a ton load of his money without his knowing… Bakura." Liv urged, but her voice became a little weaker when she felt his ice cold breath on her cheeks again.

Bakura let out a sexy chuckle and tried to seduce her with the tip of his tongue stroking her ear lobe. "Well then. Another little sin won't matter at all."

A striking shiver shot down her features and spine. When Bakura pressed his lips against hers again she gave up arguing with him about Ryou and just gave in to his wild kisses. With a few elegant movements he took off her top and threw it away. It revealed a pitch black lace bra on light skin with goosebumps all over. Liv felt how the desire and lust inside of her built up rapidly - like a rush of all her senses and good ethics. It didn't take long that Liv undressed him from his shirt hastily. His fairylike pale skin made him look so god damn sexy and irresistible.

What followed was a wild night until kingdom come - on an old table, on the floor, against the wall. There wasn't even one spot in the basement that wasn't used for their little love game.

Liv was fighting for air when everything was over. She laid next to her white haired one night stand on the stone cold floor. Also Bakura was a little out of breath, but he still had that special smug grin plastered on his face.

"I told you you won't be sorry, little Liv." He teased her.

Suddenly a golden beam of light came through one of the tiny basement windows. Just then Liv realised that their little love game lasted for a little longer than she thought. "Damn it!" She jumped to her feet and grabbed her clothes. "What time is it!?"

"I think it's sex o'clock." Bakura joked with his usual dark undertone and watched her grinning from ear to ear.

"Jerk!" Liv growled, knowing that there wasn't any hope to get some sleep soon. "I need to get going! Crap!" She swore and ran up the stairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you don't mind that I cut on the lemon here. x_x The story will get a little more dirty in the details later. Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Quid Pro Quo

**AN: **WOHO! Update! Sorry that this needed so much time, but thanks to covid19 and all the nasty shit going on I didn't really have time to write a lot.

Enjoy anyways! :-)

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII  
****Quid Pro Quo**

"Anything new in your current case?" LaVou's distorted voice came from two sound boxes on each side of Liv's 'workstation'. It was about 10pm on a Thursday evening. She relaxed in her armchair with her legs crossed and with her feet up on the table. Just the light of her various screens illuminated the cellar, which already became the headquarter of her vendetta against Kaiba.

"Nothing spectacular… I'm afraid." Liv sighed and nibbled nervously on the straw of her Pepsi light. "Although I was able to steal informations about the internal Kaiba Corporation operating system I couldn't figure out how to take control over it without & Famous' knowing. The only thing I found out is that it's working on a complex algorithm-basis."

"I took a closer look at the files you've sent over lately." Nestroy spoke - also using a voice changer. Neither Liv nor LaVou knew if Nestroy was a boy or a girl. "The algorithm behind it changes every 20 seconds and changes the parameters of the system firewall, which makes it almost unable to hack."

Liv massaged her temples. "There MUST be a way in… I mean. Every system can be hacked. Nobody is 100% save in the digital century, not even this rich douchebag."

"I guess you need to go deeper into Kaiba Corp to find a way into its system." LaVou suggested. "Seto Kaiba is someone who won't let any of his employees touch his firewall, because he thinks there's nobody better than him and more important than that: He trusts nobody, but his brother. I think you will find the key you seek the closer you get to Kaiba himself."

Liv let out a laugh. "What does that mean now? Shall I go right to his office and ask him for a make-out or what?" She answered in an overstated sarcastically tone. "You mean I should make friends with the murder of my father?"

Then there was a moment of silence.

"LaVou just suggests another way to reach your goal than just typing on your keyboard for hours and trying to hack an unbreakable firewall." Nestroy said with a worried undertone. "But it's up to you, Dante. You wanted us to help you with your mission and since we're a team we do our best to support you, but I'm afraid she is right. Give it a try, Dante, even if it's hard."

A never-ending sigh left Liv's throat while Nestroy's words sunk in. "Maybe it's worth a try."

**x**

The next day was just like all the others since she persuaded Kaiba to give her a job at Kaiba Corp in return for saving Mokuba from the bullies. First she attended classes at university, which she used to catch up on sleep. Usually she met Ryou for lunch and a little chat in the park nearby and trying day for day to never let him know he has a split personality she's sleeping with…sometimes…for stress management…and because Bakura covered her ass and the hacker paradise in Ryou's cellar.

After lunch Liv made her way to Kaiba Corp to work on ridiculous easy tasks until evening. But it could be worse - as long as she could reach her goal it was okay. Also Mr. Yori wasn't too annoying at all. Most of the time he just ignored Liv and left her alone with all the assignments since she didn't make one mistake until now. The other employees in the unit did the very same, but it didn't bother her. She wasn't here to make a lot of friends and the less attention she got from others the better. And the less attention she got from her colleagues and Mr. Yori the easier she could sniff around in the systems.

It was around 4pm in the afternoon when Liv finished her first assignment and got all the patches ready for one of Kaiba's many mobile applications. Of course she had the honour to work on the less exciting one: the road map application of Kaibaland.

Liv took a deep breath in when she smelled the freshly brewed coffee she got herself in the break room, which had a super fancy kitchen and modern furniture to sit and relax. The break room's walls were completely made from glass, so she could observe all the other workers, who were literally glued to the screens in front of them. She delightfully sipped on her mug with the Kaiba Corp logo on it and thought about which tiny, but super funny easteregg she could build into the app.

"You must be the rookie, right?" A female voice startled Liv roused her from concertration. She took a look back and her eyes were met by a brunette haired girl with light blue irises, dressed in the same uniform. "I'm Melissa!" She introduced herself with an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Uhm… Hi?" Liv greeted her a little suspicious. "I'm Liv?"

"Nice to meet you! Welcome to the team!" Melissa said happily. Her hair was done into a fancy up-do, decorated with a screaming pink hair tie. "I'm the graphic designer in this unit."

"Oh, very cool." Liv answered pretty uninterested and stared into her mug. _'Thanks for the information I haven't even asked for.'_

"Isn't it cool to work for Kaiba Corp? It's such a great working atmosphere and the coffee is just delicious!" The girl sung overly motivated and got herself a coffee too.

Liv just shrugged her shoulders. "If Mr. Big Boss wouldn't give me all those baby assignments… that would be great." She said sarcastically. _'Could she please just stop talking already?'_ Liv thought to herself and tried to let her body language speak volumes.

"He will as soon as he is sure you can handle it. Otherwise you need to go up in his office and tell him." Melissa joked and laughed about it before she had even ended her own sentence. Still giggling she left the break room and made her way back to her workspace.

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. _'Of course, go up and tell he rich boy… as if.'_ Liv thought to herself and gulped down her coffee before she also got back to her workspace. Mr. Yori had already placed a new assignment folder on her desk. Liv's eyes were filled with hope that it would be something more challenging, but her eyebrows narrowed after she looked though the papers. "You need to be kidding me!" Liv pressed out, forgetting that she wasn't alone in the office.

"Is there a problem, Miss O'Heire?" asked with one raised brow from across the room.

"My new task is it to implement the toilets in the roadmap application of Kaibaland!? Seriously? A monkey with one eye could do that!" Liv protested and threw the folder back on her desk. The whole office and all the other employees were as quiet as a mouse and stared at her with widened eyes.

Mr. Yori shrugged his shoulders. "That's your job. May I call Mr. Kaiba? Maybe you want to discuss that with him face to face?" He asked, but this was more a thread than a question. The faces of the others became pale when they heard his name.

"You know what? I go and 'discuss' this with him myself." She stated and put special, sarcastic emphasis to it. And with that she was out of office in no time.

The elevator to the top floor went up painfully slow and Liv's blood was already boiling. She remembered his words towards her when he caught her in his server room. He said that he wouldn't even hire her for cleaning his toilets. It was out of question that this assignment was just a way to annoy her.

BING! The doors slid open when the elevator had finally reached the top floor. Liv stomped up to the front desk, where Kaiba's perfectly styled receptionist sat. "I need to talk to Mr. Kaiba. Now."

The receptionist arched a brow at her and eyed her from top to toe before she answered her. "Mr. Kaiba has a meeting. You can leave a message if you like." She said casually with a bit of arrogance in her tone.

Liv's hands balled into fists, but before she could say anything in return Kaiba's office door swung open and a model-like blonde and blue eyed creature left in a hurry. She didn't look very amused at all. The blonde girl was somehow familiar to her, but… wait. Could it be?

"Isn't that this super classy high society moderator from Duel Monsters TV?" Liv asked the receptionist.

"Miss Hayden Lawson, yes. She is Mr. Kaiba's entourage for the Industrial Illusions Gala this evening… or at least… she was." She answered and her face told that it didn't mean anything good how Miss Lawson left the office of her boss. But for Liv this was just the perfect opportunity to slip into Kaiba's office without an argument with his front desk lady.

"Hey! You can't!" The receptionist shouted when Liv jumped through the open doors.

"I can, you see! Bye!" Liv answered and blinked at her before she shut the doors behind her.

Seto Kaiba sat with his back turned to Liv, observing the skyline of Domino. He must have recognised her already. "Not now."

"We need to talk, Mr. Kaiba! Would you mind to stop giving me all those baby assignments? Did you want to tell me something with that toilet task!?" Liv pressed out, ignoring his words.

He turned his office chair to look at her. "Miss O'Heire. As long as you don't understand the meaning of 'not now' you will get the rookie assignments for sure." Seto answered casually.

"You are really wasting my talent. You didn't even give me a chance to proof my skills to you." Liv answered confidently and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Seto's lips formed an arrogant grin. "I'm your boss and I decide who has talent to use."

"Oh right. Is that the same you told that lady who stormed out of your room?" Liv teased and shot him a pointed look.

Seto clenched his teeth and said nothing. Liv kept staring at him. He eyes her from head to toe before he answered. "Well, fortunately I have a job for you that just came up."

She arched her brow at him. "I'm listening."

"Be ready at six pm. My limousine will pick you up. Wear an evening dress and make yourself look… good." Seto ordered and leaned back in his chair.

Liv stared at him like he had just told her that there was snow in hell. "Wait… what?"

"I need a someone to accompany me to the gala in the evening since Miss bitchy Lawson decided to cancel our appointment today." He explained and shot her a pointed, ice cold look with his steel blue eyes. "Just be there, look good, say nothing and that's it. Then I'll give you the normal assignments, maybe."

Liv needed a few seconds to think about it. _'He can't be serious… that's a joke.'_ She thought to herself, but then she remembered what LaVou and Nestroy told her last night. This was the opportunity she needed. "Paid overtime and night allowance. And we have a deal." She answered.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I have to admit you're a good business woman, O'Heire. Okay fine. Do you even have a dress you won't embarrass me with?" He asked to tease her.

"Honestly, not really. I'm not as fancy as you, you know." Liv said in an annoying tone.

He let out a sigh. "God… what in the world did I expect? Alright, I'll call Roland and he takes you shopping to pick up something to wear for you. Anything else?" Seto asked, ready to end their unexpected meeting.

"Nope." Liv shrugged her shoulders. "So we have a deal?"

"Quid pro Quo, Miss O'Heire. As long as you don't embarrass me. Meet Roland in the lobby. Leave now." Seto commanded and picked up his phone to call Roland.

* * *

**AN: **:P yep, next chapter will be date time! Hope you enjoyed. Xoxo


	14. High - Part I

**AN: PE is back with a new update! :D It's date time! Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XIV  
****High - Part I**

Roland stood right in place to pick Liv up in the great foyer of Kaiba Corporation. He was dressed in a suit and wore dark sunglasses just like always. "Miss O'Heire, I'm here to pick you up to get you dressed and styled to make you look appropriate for the gala event this evening. Follow me, please." He said politely, but with the emphasis of a brick stone.

She arched a brow at the bulky man. "Don't know if I should be scared now." Liv mumbled and gnashed her teeth, but she then followed him outside where one of KC's limousines was already waiting for them. Roland held the car door open for her without saying a word and Liv made herself comfortable on the backseat.

The motor came to life and they drove off into the body streets of Domino City - destination unclear. She took out her cell phone to text Ryou…or Bakura…or maybe both.

_Liv - text message  
"Damn Ryou, you won't believe what I've gotten myself into. I need to work late today, because the rich prick fired his escort for the evening and now he forced me to accompany him at the Industrial Illusions gala. Xoxo."_

Just when she hit the 'send' button she finally realised what was happening. There were thousands of things she would rather do than spending a gala evening with Seto Kaiba. Gouge her eyes for example. Suddenly her cell phone buzzed.

_Ryou - text message  
"You are kidding me, right? That's the event of the year! But with Kaiba?"_

Liv started to type her reply, but then another message from her best friend appeared on her screen.

_Ryou - text message  
"Seriously? You wanted to roast him and his company and now you are dating him? B."_

Of course Bakura took over. Liv bit her bottom lip.

_Liv - text message  
"I'm not DATING him for god's sake! Call it real life hacking. Maybe this brings me a little closer to reach my goal since I'm not getting any further right now."_

_Bakura - text message  
"So you're sleeping yourself to the top or what? B."_

Liv grimaced at the words he read on her screen. Her fingertips almost hit against her screen when she typed her reply.

_Liv - text message  
"Jealous?"_

Suddenly the limousine stopped and Liv hastily packed away her cell phone and looked out of the window. They were in the middle of the most expensive districts of Domino City. Chanel, Dolce, Armani and all the big names in fashion were located here. The limousine stood right in front of the Alexander McQueen boutique, which was known for super fancy dresses. "That's a joke, Roland, isn't it?" She asked in disbelief.

"We arrived." Roland stated casually and got off the car to open the door for Liv.

"Kaiba doesn't pay you for being communicative, isn't it?" She asked sarcastically when she stepped out, but Roland didn't give her a respond at all.

Liv couldn't believe her eyes when she saw all the dresses in the shop. And this was possibly the same the shop ladies thought when they saw Liv walking in. Both of them, dressed and styled absolutely flawless, inspected her from head to toe with wrinkled brows. Liv still wore her KC uniform and her hair was styled into a messy bun. After Roland had introduced themselves and dropped the name of his chef the shop ladies immediately forced a smile. He didn't mention why Kaiba's celebrity company was replaced by someone like Liv - thank god.

"We are here to pick up Mr. Kaiba's order for today's event." Roland explained. "But we don't have a lot of time, because the hair and makeup stylists are already waiting for us."

One of the ladies nodded with a fake smile and grabbed one of the big clothes bags behind the counter and handed it over to Roland together with a show carton and a jewellery bag. "That should be all Mr. Kaiba ordered."

"May I see it?" Liv asked.

Roland shook his head. "No time for that, Miss O'Heire."

She pressed her lips into a wry line in annoyance, but didn't say anything in return. Liv just wished there wasn't a clowns costume in it - or a housecleaner uniform in it. _'Yes… this would be his kind of humour… if something like that exists in the life of a prick like him.'_ She thought to herself, rolled her jade coloured eyes and left the boutique right behind the bulky bodyguard.

Next stop was a high class beauty salon in the centre of Domino City. She'd heard of this place before, but spending a fortune for a cut & go seemed like joke for her. What followed was a never ending nerve-racking styling ordeal - together with a super-gay stylist who wasn't bigger as a hobbit.

Liv remembered the argument with Bakura and all the text messages and got her cell phone out of her pocket to check if he had texted back.

_Bakura - text message  
"You wish. B."_

_'__Of course he's jealous.'_ She thought. Liv questioned herself why Bakura reacted like that. Yes, they made out a few times since she moved in with Ryou and started working at Kaiba Corporation, but it meant nothing more than just fun. Or did he change his mind?

An hour later the stylist had finished his work and presented it to Liv and Roland, who wasn't very interested at all. Her dark hair was styled into a 60s like wavy look and her jade coloured eyes were decorated with a long elegant eyeliner in pitch black. Her lips were painted with a dark shade of red. Liv looked at herself in the mirror from all different angles. "Wow. I have to admit I'm pretty impressed."

The hobbit smiled at her proudly. Roland handed her the clothes bag and shoes. "Get dressed now, please." He requested and pointed his finger towards the restrooms of the salon. She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything and return.

The dress absolutely blew her mind. It was loose fitting, but accentuated her body just in the right places like her hips and waist. The fabric had a silver metallic colour and shimmered in an ice blue shade. The shoes were shamelessly high, but their icy style with all the Swarovski crystals almost stole Liv's heart. At least she won't look bad tonight although Kaiba wasn't the company she had wished for.

**xx**

The limousine stopped in front of the Kaiba mansion - Liv remembered this stone cold house from when she was invited for dinner after she saved Mokuba from those idiots. Whatever was in that case they stole from him it must have been expensive.

"Liv! I'm so happy that you're joining us this evening!" Mokuba squeaked in amazement when he entered the limousine, followed by his big brother who greeted her with a simple nod. Mokuba wore a black tailcoat with a silver tie. Seto Kaiba also wore a tailcoat, but his was silver with white accents. "Damn, you look great!" Mokuba said.

"Hi Mokuba." Liv smiled at him."Thank you. You look great too."

When the limousine started to drive off Seto finally started to speak. "The stylists did a good job - I have to admit. Miss O'Heire, we need to discuss a few things for the evening. You're just with us as my company since it's a common thing not to show up alone on events like this. Don't talk to anyone unless you're asked. Be polite and smile, alright? And don't disgrace me."

It took a few seconds for Liv to let his words sink in. "Are you afraid the paparazzis would think you're gay when you don't show up with a girl?" She asked dryly.

Mokuba almost spit out the coke he got himself from the fridge in the back of the limousine before he broke out in utter laugher.

"That's not funny, Mokuba." Seto cautioned his little brother and stared icy daggers at Liv. "You should better learn to control your mouth, Miss O'Heire. Although we're not at Kaiba Corporation right now I'm still your boss."

"Calm down, brother. Let's just have a nice evening. I'm sure it will be fun." Mokuba grinned.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba." Liv excused. "But you should know by now that I always speak my mind wether you're my boss or not. But I promise, I'll be a good girl tonight." She said with a playful but also sarcastic undertone. Seto said nothing, but their eyes were still locked.

The limousine stopped in front of the Domino congress centre, where the Industrial Illusions gala shall take place on this evening. Liv broke eye contact with Seto and looked out the window. Literally hundreds of paparazzis were already waiting for the celebrities. This evening she was one of them.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be all about the gala evening :P Liv has a few things in store for Kaiba then. Leave a review if you like. :3**


	15. High - Part II

**AN:** Yay, update time. :-) For this chapter I wanted to thank presea211 for the idea for this chapter. Much love!

Another important thing is that I decided to change my pen-name to LaPixieNoir. :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER XV  
****High - Part II**

For Liv it felt like years until they finally arrived at one of the round tables in the front row that was set for six people. The paparazzi in front of the congress centre literally lost their minds when the high and mighty Seto Kaiba stepped out of the limousine, followed by Liv and his brother Mokuba. She let out a sigh when she sat down at the table. Seto Kaiba was one of the most wanted single guys on the planet and today she was attending this gala with him - of course the boulevard press was going to run wild tomorrow. Thank god there was nothing more to do for her than just "look good" this evening.

Seto Kaiba was walking around in the ballroom, greeting important people of the gaming scene and small talking. Liv watched him over his shoulder and was glad that it wasn't her job to entertain him. A waiter stopped by the table and offered her a glass of champagne, which Liv thankfully accepted.

Then Mokuba sat down right beside Liv. "Oh man… I don't know why, but this high society stuff really bores me. I'd rather play some video games at the mansion than being here." He sighed and ordered a coke.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." She shrugged her shoulders and shot him a warm smile. "Hopefully the food is good."

"Can't complain. Industrial Illusions knows how to take care of their guests." Mokuba replied and gulped down his coke.

Liv took a sip from her glass of champagne. It was great to see how well Mokuba had recovered from the attack of those strangers, who stole the suitcase from him. This was a perfect opportunity to find out what was in it while his big brother played Mr. Important. "It really makes me happy that your bruises healed so well, Mokuba. Nothing in this world could be so important or worthy to treat someone like that." She said and hoped that Mokuba would reveal what was inside of it.

His gaze became more tense and also a little sad. "Unfortunately it was pretty valuably for us." Mokuba sighed. "My brother almost lost his mind when he found out that it was stolen."

"What do you mean?" She asked and hoped for further and more detailed information.

Mokuba took a look over his shoulder to see if his big brother was still talking to other guests. Then his gaze travelled back to Liv. "Well, you know… I shouldn't talk about it at all. The truth is that it contained the prototype of our latest duel disk system, which is still in the developing phase. The problem is that the prototype has an internal operating system installed, which is connected to the Kaiba Corporation without end-to-end-encrytion."

"I'm not familiar to your encryption process and security stuff, I'm just working in the programming unit, but this sounds bad?" She played dumb, of course she understood every single word and knew what the consequences were if the prototype would get in the wrong hands - or hers.

Mokuba nodded. "Yes… the duel disk is directly connected to the Kaiba Corporation server. We didn't install the new, encrypted operating system on it because it's still in the beta phase. Seto wanted me to take it home with me for the weekend to work on it in his home office. He feels guilty for that because he thinks that it's his fault that this happened to me."

Liv smiled at him compassionately. "I understand."

"That's why we gave you the chance to work at Kaiba Corporation. My brother won't admit it, but this silences his conscience. And to be honest… I told my brother that he should choose you as his company for the evening rather than this dumb celebrity chick." Mokuba whispered to her and smiled. "By the way, I never told you about the suitcase etc. you know."

Liv blinked back at him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Finally Seto Kaiba arrived at the table and sat down beside Liv. "Is everything fine so far?" He asked and looked at his little brother with his usual cold gaze.

The little brother nodded. "We are fine. Liv and I are having fun."

"Good. The program starts every second." Seto explained and took a sip of red wine.

The program and presentation went by painfully slow. Although the speech of Pegasus was the ultimate highlight of the evening it couldn't entertain Liv just a little bit. Industrial Illusions released a new collection of extremely rare duel monsters cards and of course he had to be the first to own them. Liv knew how to duel and owned a few cards and had a deck, but duel monsters was nothing she was really living for. The most exciting part of the gala was the exquisite dinner… and wine. Lots of wine.

Liv lost count of how many glasses she had drunk during the dinner, but she already felt a lot more relaxed than before. Being bored and a little drunk was far better than just being bored. After dinner and the show were over the usual after party started. This meant more small talk and business for Seto Kaiba and Mokuba. Liv's place-to-be was the bar to kill the time. There she wasn't disturbed and could think about what Mokuba had told her about the suitcase. She needed to get what was in there. The prototype of the duel disk could be the key to break through Kaiba Corporation's firewall in no time.

"One Gin Bitter Lemon, please." Liv said to the barkeeper, who nodded at her politely and served her the long drink. While she took one sip after the other of the sour liquid she took out her phone and opened a hidden messaging app. It was something like a dark web version of What's App she used to communicate with LaVou and Nestroy on the go.

_'I have interesting news. I'm not at the keyboard right now. Search for a duel disk prontoype of KC on the dark web, black market or look if you find any trace of it. I'll tell you more tomorrow.' _She typed into her cell phone and pressed the send-button.

She observed the ballroom and her eyes followed the Kaiba brothers. They both were busy talking to important people of the scene, high people from Industrial Illusions and journalists. One long drink turned into two, then three, then four.

Every once in a while Seto took a look over his shoulder to see what Liv was doing to make sure she behaved like he told her to. She stood there with her elbows propped up on the bar and her faces cupped in her hands, waiting for time to go by.

"Don't you want to stop business for today and talk to Liv?" Mokuba suggested when he noticed his brother's look. "You really could be a little more friendly towards her. Liv saved my life, did you forget?"

His crystal blue eyes looked down to his little brother. "I'm here for business, Mokuba."

"Who cares? You're all about business all the time. Come on, big brother." He eyeballed Seto with his innocent big eyes. Mokuba knew his brother couldn't resist his hangdog look.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Okay okay, little brother." He sighed. "I'm done with business for today anyways."

"Liv!" Mokuba squeaked when they approached the bar.

"Ohhhhh, hi Mokeyba." Liv slurred. "This afterpaltyy really sucks, Setooou." By now it was hard for her to stand up straight and she held on to the bar for dear life to not tumble down.

Seto stared at her in disbelief. This was one of the situations he really didn't know how to deal with. "Miss O'Heire, I think it's time to go now. You're obviously drunk."

Liv giggled. "Ahhhhhh no, that's not true. Relax! Youh alwayyyys have a stick up your ass, Setoouu."

Mokuba looked up to his brother and couldn't hold back a grin. "One point for her, Seto. Sorry."

Seto's left eye began to flinch. He didn't know how to deal with Liv now, who obviously had about three drinks too much. There was only one thing he was sure about. He needed to get her out of the gala before the press or paparazzi get wind of it. Seto hated bad press and didn't want to read headlines like 'Seto Kaiba's escort vomits on red carpet at Industrial Illusions.' Tomorrow morning.

"Alright, Miss O'Heire. Party is over for today. We'll bring you home. Come on." Seto said with a commanding undertone. "You will try to walk as straight as possible to the limousine."

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am…" Liv mumbled. Seto packed her by the waist and made sure he gave her enough support to walk as normal as possible.

Thankfully no one noticed them leaving through the back exit. Seto had called Roland to pick them up there with the limousine.

"Mr. Kaiba." Roland greeted them and opened the back door of the car for them. Liv weaved beside Seto and held herself upright on his shoulder.

"I feel sickkk…" She gasped. Too late. She couldn't hold it back anymore and suddenly she leant forward and relieved herself on his boss' shoes. Seto, Mokuba and Roland stared at her in shock.

"EW!"

"I bed need a me…" Liv slurred before she lost consciousness and fell asleep. They packed her into the backseat of the limousine and buckled her up.

Seto was pissed to the maximum right now. "I told you this wasn't a good idea, Mokuba."

"We can't just drop her off at her place. We don't know if someone can take care of her." Mokuba said, ignoring his brother's blame. "Liv could sleep in our guest room to sober up."

Seto let out a sigh of annoyance. Wasn't this evening already awful enough? "Alright… but you will clean up the mess, understood?"

Mokuba answered his brother with a nod.

"Roland, to Kaiba mansion." Seto commanded after they closed the car doors.


End file.
